Despic4ble Me
by MysteryWriter2187
Summary: Gru (Steve Carell) and Lucy (Kristen Wiig) have their work cut out for them when they have to detain a charming yet dangerous villainess (Cristela Alonzo) and her sidekick/ex-husband (Taika Waititi), while the girls develop a sudden interest in their adoptive father's former lifestyle. Gru will have to recruit some unexpected allies if he plans to save the world, and his family.
1. Freedom

_Country roads, take me home..._

 _To the place, I belong..._

 _West Virginia, Mountain Mama..._

 _Take me home..._

 _Country roads..._

* * *

 _ **UNIVERSAL PICTURES**_

 _ **presents**_

 ** _a_**

 ** _CHRIS MELADANDRI_**

 ** _production_**

* * *

 _ **New Alcatraz** \- AVL Maximum Security Prison For Villains_

"Miss Da Vinci! Miss Da Vinci!" a guard called as he hurried frantically down the hallway to Da Vinci's large office. The AVL head swivelled her chair around, seeing the worried guard and saying "what the heck do you want? I'm busy!"

"You need to see this!" the guard said as he pointed to the main prison.

"What's going on? You better have a good reason for dragging me down here!" Da Vinci said as she followed the guards to the large prison where all the cells were enlightened by shouting and jeering villains. They took her to the cell at the very end of the prison, opening it up to reveal that it was completely empty.

Da Vinci entered the cell slowly, seeing the bed and the mirror all in order. She looked around suspiciously, her eyes catching the Lorax poster on the wall. She stared at it intensely, before a guard said "ma'am! We found this under the bed!" as he passed her a hand-written paper note.

 ** _Dear Anti-Villain League,_**

 ** _It's been lovely of you to house me for this time,_**

 ** _But I think it's time I went back into the world!_**

 ** _Catch me if you can, signed._**

 ** _Paulina Painful._**

 ** _P.S. Might I suggest that you don't look behind the poster on the wall. :P_**

Da Vinci tore the picture from the wall, revealing a large hole with the sunlight peeking through the end. She groaned, saying _"all agents to the sewers! Get her back now!"_

* * *

Paulina landed in the middle of the sewer, moonwalking towards the exit as she pulled out her walkie talkie.

 _Man's red flower_

 _It's in every living thing_

She said _"Temmy. You gotta come get me, sweetie!"_ as a voice on the other end said _"right oh, darl. On mah way."_

 _Mind, use your power_

 _Spirit, use your wings_

Several guards stormed the area and surrounded her, though Paulina leaped up over them, saying "head's up, suckers!"

 _Freedom_

 _Freedom_

A large hook swung through the air on a rope, knocking down a line of the guards as Paulina jumped up to grab it. She blew a mocking kiss to the defeated guards as she was hoisted up into the flying machine. She turned to Tem, who was piloting the jet as it flew out of the sewer.

 _Freedom_

 _Freedom_

"Great to see you, honey!" she said as she changed out of her prison outfit. Tem said "you're back and open for business, Paulina."

"Indeed I am." she grinned. "Set a course for the Easter Islands. Ha ha ha haaa!"

* * *

Da Vinci sat in her office, as the guards came in. The first guard said "ma'am! The prisoner has escaped in an invisible jet!"

"RRRAAAGGGHHH! You're all fired!" she said. **_"I want every other available agent looking for Paulina Painful, right now!"_**

* * *

 **DESPIC4BLE ME**


	2. Fun, Fun, Fun

Edith sat scribbling in her notebook, drawing a picture of Gru's ship shooting at the Super Silly Fun Land display. **_"Edith, pay attention!"_** her teacher said, the bored twelve-year-old sitting up and groaning as her teacher went to his blackboard.

"Now, another phrase I want to talk about is this one: _Chip Off The Old Block_. This refers to a person who closely resembles a parent. For example..." the teacher said as he pulled out his book, reading _"like her mother, Karen has very little patience... she's a chip off the old block!"_

Edith sighed as the teacher continued. "This term, with it's analogy to a chip of stone or wood that closely resembles the larger block it was cut from, dates from ancient times. A more literal term of this phrase is _Like Father, Like Son_. The belief that fathers and sons naturally resemble each other, and sons tend to do what their fathers did before them. And of course, this may not just apply to biological fathers and sons. Children can be influenced by any environment that they grow up..."

 ** _Drrrrriiiiiinnngg!_** went the school bell, ending the lesson, and the day. Edith said "YES!" as she leaped out of her seat with her bag slung violently over her shoulder. She ran down the soon-to-be busy hallway, where she noticed her sister walking slowly out of the classroom.

"WHOA! Edith, watch it!" Margo said as her sibling nearly crashed into her. Edith grabbed her sixteen-year-old sister's hand, saying "come on, we gotta get Agnes! Let's move!"

"Okay, okay! Not so fast. Why are you so happy?" Margo said in a deadpan voice as she was dragged onward, Edith saying "it's Friday! FREEDOM!"

 _Take me, far away, anywhere_  
 _As long as there's fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun I wanna go!_

"Agnes! Anges, hey!" Margo called as they saw her leaving the school ground. She noticed the 9 year-old's face brighten up with a joyous smile as she ran over to them, leaping over the fence as her unicorn-themed bag flung into the air. Margo caught Agnes, while Edith caught the bag, saying "ugh. Why do you still have this stupid thing?"

Margo shot a silencing glare to Edith as she passed Agnes the bag, as Agnes said "come on, we gotta get home!"

* * *

As they walked along the street, Edith briefly thought back to when they were younger. Back then, this old pavement was a lot bigger for them, and there were a lot more puddles for her to jump in to. And of course, they always had several carts filled with assorted cookie boxes and Agnes had that small, cheap unicorn toy.

She'd been thinking about that for a while now, but she'd still never figured out why. It never seemed that her sisters had thought of it. Anges was just skipping joyfully, while Margo had her face buried in a book. When Edith thought about it, she realised that Agnes was now the age that she was when they met Gru. But that was three years ago. It seemed like forever, though in a way, it was.

"What are you reading?" she said to Margo, who responded with an uninterested "Hm?"

"The book?"

"Oh, right. It's something from Home Economics. It's called **_Traditional Families and Family Traditions_**. It's just stuff families do sometimes."

"What traditions?!" Edith said with disgust. Margo said "you know, like family vacations. Game nights. What you see in movies."

"Pft." Edith scoffed. "I'm never having that in our family."

* * *

As they turned to their house, it's black spires still disrupting the peaceful blue sky and clouds, just the way Edith liked it, they heard a _**BAAAAHHH!**_ followed by a **_GRRRRRRGGGRRRGGGHHH!_**

"Kyle! Hey!" Margo snapped as the goat ran speeding out, followed by the hairy green beast with his fangs protruding. "Hey, you!" Margo added as she grabbed Kyle, the creature instantly calming down when she lifted him up. "What did we say about bullying Lucky?"

"Mmaaaggghhh..." Lucky wailed from behind Agnes, who patted the goat's broken horn as she said "don't worry, little fluffy guy. We're not gonna let the big ugly dog hurt you."

Kyle groaned, having taken offence to her comment, before a voice said **_"hey! Kyle! Batooay non annoy ta tar. Po bok aca recha prompo bidom to linda neutera."_**

"Hey, Kevin." the girls said in-sync as they walked into the house. They opened the door to see the door opened. They heard some noises, which sounded familar.

"No... no, honey. You put it there." it was Lucy's voice, followed by Gru's. "What? You mean put it in like this?"

" _Oooohhh-hoo-ho-hoo-hoo_. Ha ha. No, sweetheart." Lucy said. "Your brother'd probably be better at putting it in than you."

This prompted Margo to say "oh God... wait, Agnes!"

Margo couldn't stop Anges from opening the door, Margo reaching down to cover her sisters' eyes, before looking up in shock. She saw Lucy holding Gru up on a ladder while he was holding the empty ceiling lamp, with a light bulb in his hand.

"Oh, hello girls." Gru said. "You're home earlier than I thought you'd be."

"So girls." Lucy said. "Fun day?"

 ** _BRING-BRING! BRING-BRING!_** went the phone on the desk, as Lucy said "oh, I gotta take that!" before leaping off of the ladder. "Lucy, wai... _AAA-AAAGGHH!_ " Gru shrieked as he fell off of the ladder with a resounding **_THUD!_**

Agnes and Margo helped Gru to his feet, as Edith said "it was okay, I guess. School, you know. It's like... school."

"Oh, good. I think." Gru said, not really understanding how to respond to Edith's comment. Margo said "where's Dru?"

"Oh, he's downstairs with Dr Nefario and the minions." Gru said. "Working on another one of their projects."

Lucy came back into the room, holding the phone in her hands. She was about to speak, before Margo said "well, anyone. Can you get the others to come up. I have a few ideas for what this family could start doing."

"Yeah.. well, Margo. Can I just..." Lucy said, before a voice interrupted "GIRLS! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Hey, Uncle Dru." the girls said in-sync as he entered from the lair. As they hugged him, he said "now, Margo. What is it that you wanted to say?"

"Um... can I say..." Lucy tried again to speak, before they all sat down with Margo at the front of the room. She said "alright. I was thinking, despite the fact that we've all been together for 3 years now. We don't really have any traditions."

"Traditions?" Gru said, before Edith said "oh boy. Here we go..."

"Like a game night. Or a vacation. Or even just family meetings in general. I heard today in class that families are made stronger by interactions through these traditions."

Gru turned to Lucy, who was stifling her breath. Clearly she was trying to say something, but was being held back by the reluctance to interrupt Margo. Margo saw this as well, saying "uh... Lucy? You wanna say something?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, right." Lucy quickly said as she pulled out her phone, saying "Gru. Da Vinci called. We got a situation."

"A mission?" Edith said excitedly, before they all turned to Dru. Dru looked around, saying "don't look at me. I wasn't doing my scheme till Tuesday."

"It's a prison break. Paulina Painful has broken out of New Alcatraz and they've apparently tracked her to Easter Island!" Lucy said as she ran to get her coat and Gru's scarf. Agnes said "aw. You're leaving."

"Don't worry, honey. We'll get her back and then we'll be home before you know it!" Gru said as he began packing the shrink ray, the fart gun and passed Lucy her lipstick taser. Margo said "oh, well, should I save my speech for later or..."

"Yeah! We really want to hear it!" Lucy said in a hurry. Gru said "Dru. You can take care of the girls while we're gone, can't you?"

"Sure thing. Sure." Dru said as Gru and Lucy ran out of the door and went to the car. By the time the girls had processed what was going on, the cars was speeding off down the road, leaving a floating trail of black smoke behind it. "BYE!" Agnes waved from out the window.

Margo shrugged as she got out her phone and sat between Edith and Dru on the couch. Anges played clumsily with Kyle and Lucky on the floor, happily singing to herself.

 _Unicorns, I love them! Unicorns, I love them!_

Edith and Margo sat silently, before Dru suddenly broke the silence with "so girls? What do you want to do?"


	3. Applause

**Easter Islands - Polynesian Triangle**

An air of cold surfed into the island on an afternoon breeze, sweeping across the landscape. "Cool, bro!" said one of the many surfers as they skidded through the waves that the wind seemed to be blowing upward. "Whooaaa... check out that wave!" one of them said as they saw the large green blade growing out of the water and coming down toward them.

They all screamed as more blades shot out of the ocean, swinging on their propellers as the emerald leviathan rose out. Hundreds of surfboards were diced and sliced by the propellers as they slowed down slightly. The submarine came to a stop as it's top hatch opened. Paulina stepped out, wearing a green spandex suit that covered her entire body except for her face, where she wore black eye shadow with a dark green lipstick. As Tem followed her out, she put on a pair of shaded goggles, activating the binoculars setting which allowed her to see the Moai heads from a distance.

"Y'know, Tem. It feels so right to be able to do something so wrong again." she grinned, as Tem said "yes. I know what you mean, dear."

She checked her watch, saying "well, it won't be long until the Anti-Villain League get here. Get the mixtape ready."

"Right away!" Tem said as he ran back into the ship. Paulina grinned as she leaped off of the ship; small propellers protruded from the pockets and feet of the suit as she hit the water.

 ** _SPLASH! VRRRRROOOOMMMM!_** went the propellers as she shot through the water in a straight line, while the loud music began playing from the ship's amplifiers. Several marines were stationed at the edge of the cliff, one of them saying "over there!" as they noticed the ship in the distance. Suddenly, a voice from below said "hey, sailors."

They shot down, before Paulina leaped up, tearing off her spandex swim-suit to reveal a green and black bodysuit that covered her legs, torso and neck, with black high-heeled boots that reached up to her thighs. She kicked back one of the marines, before spinning on her hand to knock down the others, freezing in an action post to mime herself with the music.

 _I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong_  
 _To crash the critics saying, "is it right or is it wrong?"_

Paulina moved herself across to the Maoi heads, pulling up three small heat devices and attaching them to each of three heads. She slid across them like a pole dancer, provocatively kicking herself up as the music continued playing. She whistled to the ship, from which a large cannon protruded with it's aiming system activated.

 _I live for the applause, applause, applause_  
 _I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_

Tem set the gun to heat aiming, allowing the Maoi heads to be targeted. Paulina stepped back with her fingers in her ears as he fired. A large **_BOOM!_** erupted from the island as the heads were obliterated.

 _Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)_  
 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)_

Paulina giddily tiptoed through the ashes and rubble, firing a long rope from her belt and tossing it into the large tunnel that was created by the explosion. Using a small blaster, she fired the other end of the rope to the ship before leaping into the chasm.

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_

When she reached the bottom of her expedition, Paulina grinned as she saw the glowing object inside it. She picked up the small emerald, saying "hey, beautiful!" as she tugged the rope. Tem remotely activated the retractable device, allowing it to pull her out of the pit.

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

As she jumped back onto the side of the ship, Tem called her on the radio, saying _"we've got company!"_

Paulina looked up, seeing two vehicles speeding through the water towards them. She grinned as she realised who was inside it, saying to herself "well, howdy ho, _Partner_. Temmy! Turn the ship around."

 _One second, I'm a Kunst_

 _And suddenly the Kunst is me_

 _"Agents Grucy are heading to the target!"_ Gru said through the radio, prompting Lucy to giddily respond "aw! You _did_ take it!"

Lucy then targeted Paulina on her radar, saying to herself "I've waited _years_ for this! I'm going in!"

 _I live for the applause, applause, applause_

 _I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_

Lucy sped ahead of Gru, who said "control! What is Painful trying to steal?" before Lucy responded with _"a piece of her crazy little puzzle! We gotta get it back!"_

 _Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)_  
 _Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)_

Tem popped his head out from the tank, saying "they'll get us, love!" as Paulina said "no! Stay here! When I say go!"

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud_

Lucy began firing at the ship, though the missiles did minimal damage to it's exterior. Noticing Paulina on the ship, Lucy said "fine! We settle this now!"

 _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

She activated the catapult mode on her speeder, launching herself into the air and landing on the ship. Paulina grinned as she saw her, saying "well, hi there, _bestie!_ How's everyone's favourite _traitor_ , today?"

"I could ask you the same, P." Lucy said as she pulled out her Watch Shooter. Paulina scoffed as she pulled out her rope gun, attaching it to the back of her belt discreetly. "Lucy, sweetheart. You know I'm not gonna let you settle this with your doohickeys." she said as she put up her hands in a fisticuffs pose.

 _I live for the applause, applause, applause_

 _I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_

Lucy nodded, closing her watch as she also put up her fists. Tem ducked into the ship and prepared to set the speakers to _Full Blast_. As Lucy screamed in anger while she charged, Pauline yelled **_NOW!_** as she used her rope gun to pull herself out of the way.

 ** _GIVE ME THAT THING THAT I LOVE (TURN THE LIGHTS ON)_**

 ** _PUT YOUR HANDS UP, MAKE 'EM TOUCH, TOUCH (MAKE IT REAL LOUD)_**

The devastating sound waves sent Lucy spiralling off of the ship and into the water. "Lucy!" Gru shouted as he sent his speeder underwater to rescue her.

 ** _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) MAKE IT REAL LOUD_**

"Better luck next time, _Loser Wilde!_ Ha ha ha!" Paulina said as she ducked back into the ship, which turned invisible as it sank beneath the waves.

 ** _(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) MAKE IT REAL LOUD_**

 ** _PUT YOUR HANDS UP, MAKE 'EM TOUCH, TOUCH_**

 ** _A-R-T-P-O-P_**

* * *

With Pauline's ship gone, Gru pulled up his speeder on the beach as he lay Lucy down to recover. She shot up like a bullet, saying **_"WHERE IS SHE, I'LL KILL HER!"_**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lucy, calm down! She got away." Gru explained calmly, prompting Lucy to pull a starfish out of her hair and toss it into the ocean.

 ** _"RRRRRAAAGGHHHH! HOW DID SHE GET AWAY! UGH!"_** she said in a fury as she kicked the sand, calling for her speeder as she got into it and sped away aggressively, tearing across the surface of the water with a loud **_VROOOOOOM!_**

Gru, not having any idea what was wrong with her, sighed as he got into his speeder and followed her home.


	4. Something Special

_There's something special on the other side of this moment (Moment, moment, moment)_  
 _And it's about what you and I decide (Decide, decide, decide)_  
 _And it's important for you to remember we did this together (Together, together, together)_  
 _And finally, they'll know the story of our lives (Lives, lives, lives)_

The girls sat in the living room, bored senseless as they mindlessly had their eyes glued to the TV screen. Margo played a game on her phone as Edith apathetically began changing the channels. Agnes kept calling out the names of the shows, though Edith always responded with a careless "no."

"Sing?"

"No."

"Boogieing with the Cosmos?"

"No."

"Evil Bratt?"

"Definitely no." Margo and Edith said in-sync. Margo turned to Dru, who was flat-out asleep on the couch behind her. **_"HAAAAAAGGGGHHHH-HHHHOOOOOOOHHH!"_** he snored loudly. **_"HAAAAAAGGGGHHHH-HHHHOOOOOOOHHH!"_**

 ** _BRING-BRING! BRING-BRING!_** went a ringtone, a soft buzzing emanating from Dru's pocket. He didn't wake up to answer it, prompting the girls to peek towards his phone.

 _"Dru? Dru, are you there? Oh, where are you?"_

It was Dr. Nefario's voice. He then continued _"right, whenever you get around to answering... those things we've been workin' on are ready for deployment!"_

As the message ended, Margo said "things? What things?" as Agnes said "Edith, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go see what this thing is. Duh!" Edith answered as she sat in the scaled chair, pressing the button that brought it to the centre of the room and onto the rising platform. "Edith, get back here!" Margo ordered as she and Agnes followed her, jumping onto the chair as it headed down into the lab.

* * *

 ** _"Hey... Kevin. Bida ka ba. Badaladalada! Hey, po en. Copa, copa."_** Stuart said as he began shredding on an electric guitar. Kevin scoffed, before the elevator came by them. Edith stopped the elevator's transit, saying "hey, Kevin! Where are Dr. Nefario's new things?"

"Edith, no. Let's just go upstairs." Margo said, before Kevin answered **_"oh, okay, okay! Koop ta hallway bada. Neb revealing pik prompo."_**

"Great, thanks, Kevin!" Edith said as she pressed the button allowing the elevator to continue descending. Margo said "do you listen to anyone?"

"No, not really." Edith said, as Margo groaned. Edith then said "oh come on, Margo. You wanna be cooped up in the living room reading some stupid traditions book?"

Margo thought for a moment, before sighing as she said "alright, alright. We're down here for five minutes. And no longer. Got it?"

"Fine." Edith and Agnes said in-sync as they reached the bottom of the elevator. They went out of it, seeing the bustling herd of minions heading to Dr. Nefario's main lab. They followed the crowd, as Margo repeated her point.

"Okay, I want you guys to remember. We're only here to see the new invention, then we're straight back upstairs. Gru's gonna kill us if he finds out we were down here." she said. "Got that? Agnes? Agnes!"

Margo ran over to Agnes, who was looking at three caskets at the corner of the room. The caskets contained form-fitting female suits, in order of height and size. The first suit was blue segments with black outlines, which was fitted for a 9-year-old. "Wow!" Agnes said, before Edith walked over with Margo, seeing the second suit. This pink one was taller, seemingly built for a twelve-year-old, and covered in a selection of silver spikes. Edith's eyes were widened with joy, saying "whoa!" before Margo sighed and said "guys, come on! We just have to look at the invention and g... Oh... my..."

The third and tallest suit was green with yellow lines, seemingly being built for a 16-year-old. She felt somewhat fascinated by the appearance of it, before a voice said **_"Tar! Tar! Ta apeopt tis ba via!"_**

They turned to face Bob, who was pointing frantically to Nefario's new display, as Edith said "great, it's here!"

Margo suddenly said, with a small burst of excitement, "yeah, come on! I gotta see this!"

As they tried to get a good view of the stage, Margo picked up Agnes and held her on her shoulders, saying "can you see, sis?"

"Yeah! It's starting!" Agnes said excitedly as the minions began cheering for Dr. Nefario. "Thank you! Thank you, my friends!" Nefario said as he stepped onto the stage. "What we have today is a weapon capable of... wait, girls?"

The minions all turned to face the girls, the three staring silently. "Busted..." Edith said, before Agnes said "we just wanted to see the invention!"

"Oh dear. You've gone and ruined the _surprise_ now, you three!" Nefario said with a slight hint of frustration, his arms motioning to the three caskets. The girls turned to the suits, saying in-sync _"surprise?"_


	5. Villain Talk

"Dru had these made for us?!" Edith said excitedly as Nefario finished speaking. "Yeah, that what we were just talking about." Nefario then added, before Margo scoffed, saying "why? Why would we need these."

Nefario paused for a moment, before saying "well, girls. I think it's time I showed you something."

He led them down the hallway, allowing the girls to see the large gallery of pictures and statues of the Gru family. "Gru and Dru are the latest in a long, long line of great villains." Nefario explained. "Their father was known as the _Bald Terror_."

Edith chuckled as she heard this, saying "yeah, sounds about right."

"Dru is currently keeping up that family tradition. He had your suits made because he felt that, maybe one day, one of you girls would continue it after them."

Margo looked at the photo of Gru, standing proud in the painting. She said "us? Dru wants us to be their legacy?"

"Margo, you girls are a part of this family, and y'always will be. We couldn't think of any three people we'd rather have to continue this tradition."

Margo sat silently, before Edith said "so, we get to be villains?! How cool is that?!"

"Very cool. But this might be the icing on the cake." Nefario said, before pressing a button on a remote that caused the wall to spin around. The girls' eyes widened as they saw the vast array of weapons stacked in three shelves on the walls.

The top shelf was marked _**Margo**_ , and covered with a field of blasters and guns, while the second, marked **_Edith_** , was filled with nun-chucks, swords, knives and melee weapons of all kinds, and the bottom shelf, marked **_Agnes_** , was covered in fluffy glowing grenades and blasters.

"THIS ARE SO AWESOME!" Agnes shrieked in amazement. _"Let's go do something evil!"_

" _ **No**_. No, no. No. Not yet, Agnes." Margo said, prompting a united **_"AAAAWWWWW!"_** from Edith, Agnes and the Minions. Margo then scoffed, saying "well, it's a... a tempting idea, I have to say but... I don't know. Gru left that life behind and I don't think he'd want us doing it."

 ** _"Margo... Margo."_** a voice said, before Mel stepped forward. **_"Pem illzzz amee to mara. Weebo pem sama serpea ta cobcaw pak to mobla, pem sola quer to da cono, pak pem polo stikla to ratpun pokami, no makama whaaat to batooay._**

Margo nodded, saying "well, thanks Mel. We'll... think about it. We just gotta get upstairs before Gru and Lucy get back."

As the girls went to the elevator, Agnes said "so, we're not being villains?"

"Ugh. You're no fun." Edith said to Margo as she crossed her arms and pouted.

* * *

Lucy and Gru sat silently as they drove home, Gru trying not to look at his wife as she sat still with a furious scowl grafted onto her face. He awkwardly sat driving, itching his throat as he debated with himself on how and if to break the silence. He gulped, before opening his mouth to speak...

 ** _"Who does she think she is?!"_** Lucy snapped suddenly, prompting a relieved "phew..." from Gru. She then continued, saying "how can she call _me_ the traitor?! I tried to protect her and _this_ was the thanks I got?!"

"Yeah, I didn't get that either. What was she talking about?"

Lucy sighed, saying "nothing, just... forget about it. Ugh. I can't believe I messed that up. She was never a fighter, I should have remembered that! I'll be a laughing stock 'cause of this."

"Hey, you'll be fine, Lucy." Gru said. "Come on, let's watch some televi... oh..."

"Oh, boy." Lucy said as she turned to the TV, as an announcer spoke: **_We now return to Villain Talk, with everybody's favourite foxy lady, Scarlet Overkill!_**

 _"Hi, I'm Scarlet Overkill. Many remember me for being the world's first female professional super villain, before my reputation was ruined back in the 60s by some nasty yellow pills. Isn't that right, Herb?"_

 _"You got that right, honey-pie."_ Herb said. _"But now there's a new girl in town! This week, supervillain Paulina Painful escaped from the Maximum Security Detention block on New Alcatraz. The video of the confrontation between Painful and AVL enforcer Lucy Wilde is exclusively available right here."_

Lucy scoffed as they showed the footage of her being blasted across the ship, as Scarlet said _"well, it's nice to see female villains are still **blowing away** all competition, ha ha ha! But now, we go to some of Paulina's fellow AVL prisoners. 80s superstar Balthazar Bratt, Manly Man Eduardo "El Macho" Perez and pyramid thief Vector Perkins."_

"You've got to be pulling on my leg." Gru said as the camera cut to the three being interviewed in the prison. Bratt spoke first, saying _"Paulina Painful always seems like a very egotistical and arrogant wannabe. I'm usually fine with that, when it's me. But I will admit, it was very satisfying to see Mrs Gru getting thrown off the boat so unceremoniously. It almost makes me feel sorry for them. Oh wait, no it doesn't, **I hate those guys!** "_

 _"Well, I gotta say, I'm with Bratt on this."_ Vector said. _"It is great to see Gru's family get so cruelly humiliated like that, but it feels wrong that it was by somebody who used to pick on me in high school."_

Eduardo patted Vector's shoulder comfortingly, saying _"bulllying habits die hard, hombre."_

Scarlet nodded silently, before saying _"but we can only wonder if the Grus can put Paulina's plans **on ice**. We'll be back tomorrow, same time, same place, right here on Villain Talk. Thank you and goodnight!"_


	6. Don't Turn Your Backstory On Me

As the car pulled up to the house, Lucy took a deep breath, before exhaling softly. "Okay..." she sighed, saying "that's better."

She opened the car door as they prepared to step out, turning to Gru as she said "I'm sorry about that, Gru. It's just... well, I really had to bring her in."

"How do you two know each other anyway?" Gru asked. Lucy then said "well, Gru. It's a long story..."

* * *

 ** _1980 - Kindergarten_**

 _It was about two months after my parents died. I'd just moved to my new Kindergarten. Let's just say I wasn't exactly fitting in..._

Lucy quickly slid in and out of the bustling crowds of children as they ran outside, struggling to keep her large glasses on her face as she finally escaped into the open. As she sat down on the bench, some of the other students there took one look at her and ran away to play with the other children. Lucy sighed, before hearing a voice over at the playground for the older children.

 _"Gru touched Lisa! Gru touched Lisa!"_ a voice said. Another added _"Lisa's got Gru-ties!"_ as the students ran away, leaving a single, very sad-looking boy in the middle of the playground.

Lucy ignored this before going to the presumably empty sandpit. Her eyes widened as she saw the large sandcastle in front of her. It stood about 10ft high and was separated into five large pillars. She said "whoa" as she reached out to touch it.

"Hey, specs! Don't touch that! Whoa!" a voice said as another girl fell from the middle pillar, causing a chain reaction that caused the entire structure to collapse. "Oops." Lucy said, before going to help up the Latina girl that had fallen down. She said "oh, look what you did! You destroyed my palace! Ugh!"

Lucy sighed, before saying "I'm sorry. Maybe... uh... ooh, maybe we can build it again."

"I worked on this for two recesses."

"My auntie says that a problem shared is a problem halved." Lucy said. "And plus, I wanna make it up to you. My name's Lucy."

The girl grinned, saying "I'm Paulina. Now come on, we better get working."

 _And I was right, too. We finished it again in one recess. And after that day, we became best friends. We hung out all the time. Had all the same classes. She seemed so ambitious, especially with science and building stuff._

 ** _1986 - Elementary School_**

Lucy sat in her seat as the class began, seeing Paulina scribbling obsessively in her notebook. "Hey, P. Did you watch _Evil Bratt_ on Saturday? It was awesome!"

"Not now, Loose. I'm working on something." Paulina said as she continued drawing. Lucy saw the picture, saying "hey, isn't that the castle we made when we were kids?"

"Yeah. One day I'm gonna build an electricity tower with it. All I need are the resources. Oh, and by the way, didn't you just love the part when they shot the city up into space?"

"I know. That was super cool!"

 _And then in high school, her ego was really starting to show..._

 ** _1993 - High School_**

"Okay, so there was about a minute left. Everybody knew I was gonna get the last shot." Paulina explained as they sat in the lunch hall. Lucy took off her glasses to clean them, as Paulina continued "so then I... oh hey, look... freshmen."

The first-year students all entered the hall awkwardly, feeling and looking minuscule compared to the older students. One of the boys, dressed in an orange warm-up suit with thick glasses and braces, walked over to the two, shyly saying "hi... I-I-I'm-I-I-am-I'm V-V-Victor Per-Perkins."

"Yeah, that's great, sweetie. I'm Paulina." she answered patronizingly, before angrily adding **_"the girl who didn't ask!"_**

Victor ran away sheepishly, Lucy saying "come on P. Cut him some slack. He's just a kid."

"I don't wanna be associated with nerds. With their big, ugly braces and their round, dorky glasses."

"Hey!" Lucy said, pretending to be offended. Paulina then said "oh, and by the way. I think I've found the element that I need to complete my electricity tower. Say hello to the _lapis albus refulgens_."

"The what?" Lucy said as Paulina showed her a picture of a green glowing stone. "Kryptonite?"

"What? No. Don't be stupid." Paulina said. "Basically, this is a stone that's full of friction and electricity. When split up, it retains a short-ranged link between all it's pieces using this electricity. It's perfect for keeping the tower powered!"

"Great. Where do you get them from?"

"Uuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhh..." Paulina stuttered, clearly having not thought this through.

 _After graduation, we decided to join the AVL. Both top of our class, obviously._

 ** _2003 - Anti-Villain-League Training Camp_**

"Uh.. Eel... May-chow? Okay. Eel May-chow was killed with dynamite strapped to his chest while riding a shark into an active volcano. Cool." Lucy read from an AVL file as she sat on her bed. _"Lucy... Psst... LUCY!"_ a voice whispered. Lucy said "yeah, what is it, P?"

"Come on. We gotta go." Paulina said. "Get dressed. Come on!"

Lucy put on her blue jacket as she followed Paulina, who was wearing her green coat, out of the dorm. They crept into the empty weapons bay, where several vehicles were stationed. She said "P, what are we doing here?"

"Well, you know that electricity stone, the _lapis albus refulgens?_ "

"Uh, yeah. I think..."

"Turns out, they're actually a really rare material. There's not many left." Paulina explained. Lucy said "why, how many are left?", Paulina simply answering "uh... one... it's in a museum in London, England."

"Okay. So why does it concern us?" Lucy asked, Paulina cheerily saying "well, duh, because we're gonna **_steal_** it. Come on. We'll take Sheep-butt's red one."

"Wait, **_what?_** You can't just take a jet and steal something. We've spent years training for the AVL. P, you do know that stands for _**Anti-**_ Villain League, right?"

"On come on, Loose. You know that's all been a bunch of garbage. I just wanted resources to find and steal the rock. What did you think we were joining the AVL for?" Paulina said carelessly. Lucy sat blank-eyed for a moment, sadly saying "my... my parents..."

Paulina thought to herself, saying "aw, boy. Loose. Come on. You gotta let that go. Life's full of twists and turns like that."

She lay some comforting hands on Lucy's shoulder "now Lucy. I think that the best way to honour the memory of your parents is to _forget about them and help me to hijack this jet and steal the LAR rock_. Kay?"

Lucy thought for a moment, before reluctantly saying "yeah. Okay."

"Great. Let's do this."

 _I couldn't just let her ruin both our lives with this. I had to do what was best for us both._

As they sat in the jet, Lucy pulled out her phone and kept it at her side, hiding it from Paulina, who was starting the engine. As it began rumbling loudly, she turned to Lucy, cheerily saying "hey. Just like the sandcastles when we were kids, right?"

Lucy said "oh yeah. Yeah, sure. Great memories." quickly typing a message on the phone. At the AVL HQ, Silas sat at his monitor, as an agent said "sir! Cadet Wilde has sent us a message and coordinates!"

 _And in that night, my childhood was gone forever._

The jet landed on the roof of the museum, Paulina strapping herself to a retractable rope as they saw the glowing emerald in the casket. She said to Lucy "this oughta be fun."

"M-hm." Lucy said reluctantly, before Paulina broke the window, lowering herself down to grab the rock. She tugged on it, prompting Lucy to pull her up. Paulina said "woo-hoo! Yeah-heah! We got it, Loose! Ha ha ha! We're gonna be the most dangerous supervillains in the world!"

"I can't let that happen, P." Lucy said, prompting Paulina to look up at Lucy holding her flamethrower. "Uuh... what are y'doing, Loose?"

A bright flashline suddenly flashed above them, Silas saying **_"good work, Miss Wilde. Cadet Paulina Painful. Drop the rock and stand down immediately."_**

"What? You sold me out?!" Paulina snapped at Lucy, who answered "I did it for your own good, P! For _our_ own good! Now stand down so I can take you in!"

"Oh, what? You think taking me in's gonna make you the big "I-Am" agent?"

"No! I'm trying to protect you!"

"You're trying to protect yourself!"

"It's either me or a SWAT team with guns, P. Now drop the rock and give up this stupid sandcastle dream!"

"Oh, I'll... I'll... _I'll **KILL YOU!**_ " Paulina shrieked as she tackled Lucy to the floor. She began frantically hammering Lucy with her fists, Lucy kicking her between the legs before flipping her onto her back.

"I thought you were my friend!" Paulina said as she tried to escape, Lucy restraining her as she said "I thought _you_ were _my_ friend!"

"RRAAGGHH!" Paulina roared as her fist caught the side of Lucy's face, causing her to fall back. Paulina struggled to her feet and grabbed the rock as she tried to run, while Lucy groaned as she clutched the cut on her eyebrow. Lucy said "Paulina, NO!" as she tackled her to the ground. Tears were staining Lucy's eyes as she began pummelling Paulina with her fists.

 ** _"YOU... MADE... ME... DO THIS!"_** Lucy wailed as she finished beating her opponent, Paulina coughing as she clutched her bloody mess of a face. They both breathed heavily as Lucy stood up woozily, the AVL agents picking up Paulina and handcuffing her. Lucy sighed as Paulina shot her a furious glare while she was taken away.

* * *

"And, in a nutshell, that's how I lost my first best friend." Lucy said as she concluded her story. "I know it's usually because of long-distance relationships, but hey, you know us, Gru. We're anything but usual."

Gru thought for a moment, before saying "well, here I was thinking I had a bad experience with making friends. So this, Paulina. That stone is what she's after?"

"Yeah. After she was arrested, Silas had the stone separated and put into five different places in the world. Now that Paulina's out, she's gonna be getting them all back."

"Where are they all."

"I don't know. But hey, I can stop thinking about it for tonight." Lucy said, regaining her usual enthusiastic tone as she said "come on. Let's go say goodnight to the girls."


	7. Bedtime

They entered the house, where the girls were sitting in front of the TV. Lucy said "hey girls. What's been going on?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing. Right, guys?" Margo snapped suddenly, prompting Edith and Agnes to say "nothing at all."

 ** _"AAAAAGGGGG-ugh! I got a phone call!"_** Dru said in a panic as he darted awake. He looked to see Gru and Lucy, saying "Oh... ha, ha... hey. You're back. How did it go?"

"Oh great." Gru lied. "We'll get her eventually. Just you wait." Lucy added, before saying "so, you guys have been watching TV all night, huh?"

"Pretty much." Margo answered. "What time is it?"

"Time for you three to get to bed." Gru said, before turning to Edith and Agnes. "Remember that you two have decathlon on Monday."

"Ugh. Yey!" Edith said sarcastically as the three ran upstairs to their bedroom. Gru said to Dru "let me guess, you've been there all night?"

"More or less, brother. Who was it today?"

"One of Lucy's old pals. Long story."

* * *

 ** _Paulina Painful's HQ_**

Paulina sat holding the emerald shard in her hand, grinning as she said "one down. Four more to go."

She placed it in her pocket, before pulling out an old childhood photo. She and Lucy were both in the photo, having taken it just after building their sandcastle. She grinned slightly, sighing as she said "oh, Loose. Why'd you have to be such a buzzkill? We could have done this together. Just the two of us."

"You're not the only one in this house, y'know." Tem said as he entered, carrying a bag full of heavy equipment and machinery. Paulina said "oh, come on, Temmy. We both know that I excluded Lucy from this deal a good long time before meeting you. And frankly, after the divorce, I'm being merciful by even letting you have a share."

Tem chuckled, before Paulina said "of course, you know I'm just teasing, sweetheart. Where'd I be without you?"

"In prison. Also, I believe I've located another piece of the puzzle." Tem said. Paulina shot up quickly, saying "where? Where is it? I gotta know? Where!?"

"Somewhere in the local residential area where you grew up."

Paulina was somewhat shocked by this at first, before grinning as she said "how soon can you get that new weapon working?"

"It might take the rest of the weekend." Tem said. Paulina chuckled as she looked at her childhood photo, saying "excellent. Maybe we can also pay my old playmate another visit."

* * *

As the girls got into bed, Gru went to kiss them all goodnight.

"Goodnight Agnes. Goodnight Margo. Goodnight Ed... hey, what are you doing?"

"Just drawing." Edith said, Gru looking at the picture of her school on fire. "Well, _okay then_. Goodnight, girls." he said as he kissed Edith's forehead and went to the door. As he reached for the light, Margo said "hey, Gru."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Are we uh... well, how can I say it... are we part of this family? The Gru gene?" Margo asked reluctantly. Gru was slightly confused by what she meant, thinking for a moment before grinning as he said "you girls are all every bit a Gru as I am. And I couldn't ask for anyone better to carry on the family."

Margo smiled slightly, saying "alright, thanks. I love you."

"I love you too." Gru said warmly as he switched off the light and closed the door. As he walked down the hallway, thinking about what Margo had said, the family tree on the wall caught his eye. He grinned as he looked at what the minions had done to it, having added an extra line from his parents to put a crayon drawing of Dru at his side, while there was another line under Gru that led to the drawings of Margo, Edith and Agnes.

"Whatcha doing?" Lucy said as she came into the hallway, seeing the family tree for herself as she smiled. "They're all chips off the old block, aren't they?" she said, as Gru nodded, saying "I really think they are."

His grin then slowly lowered into a worried frown, before sighing as he added "that's what I'm afraid of."


	8. Monday Surprises

_**Monday Morning - Decathlon Day**_

Agnes and Edith came down the stairs wearing their sport uniforms, Agnes skipping hurriedly while Edith lagged behind apathetically. She sighed, as Gru said "oh hey. Lucy and Margo are in the car. Are you two ready?"

"Yes." Edith said in a bored tone. Dru then said "hey Edith. I have to lift something before we go. Do you want to help me?"

"Fine. Beats taking part in stupid sack races." Edith sighed as she followed him into the kitchen. Dru suddenly took her kit bag off of her, before passing her an identical one. "Here." he said. "Try this for a _kit_ bag, eh?"

Edith took nothing more than a peek into the bag, before a big goofy grin came to her face. She wrapped her arms around Dru, rapidly saying _"thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

"Okay. Let's get you to the car." Dru said, before quickly adding _"oh, look mad! You're supposed to be mad."_

Edith giggled slightly as she walked past Margo, who went into the kitchen to get a drink. Nefario stepped out of the basement, saying "Margo, wish the others luck for me."

"Sure thing, Doc." Margo said. "You sure you don't wanna come with us? There's room in the car." Dru said, before Nefario answered "oh, no. I'll be fine. This old heart of mine's not as strong as it used to be. And Margo; I hope you and your sisters have thought about yesterday."

"Uh... sort of." Margo said before she saw Edith's bag on the floor, quickly grabbing it and saying "oh, Edith! You forgot your..."

She ran outside to see Edith already holding an identical bag, as Edith turned to her saying "what?"

"Oh, uh... nothing..." Margo said as she brought the bag back inside and went to the car. As Dru went outside with her, Nefario said "see you lot later. Ooh, crikey."

He felt his chest for a moment and wheezed a bit, sighing with relief as he said "ah, that's better."

* * *

Edith sat next to Agnes in the car, who was also looking in the bag and giggling as she whispered _"can I use one too?"_

"Uh-huh. They're from both our shelves." Edith whispered as they both started spluttering. Lucy heard this, saying "what's so funny, girls?"

"What? Uh... uh..." Edith said, before Dru said "they were just talking about how they've been training so hard for today."

The two looked at their uncle, who winked as he said "isn't that right, Edith?"

"Uh-huh. That's exactly right. This is gonna be the best day ever. _Mmmmmwwwwahahahahahaha._ " Edith giggled to herself, causing Margo's eyes to widen in shock at the sound of her laughter. This wasn't a child's mischievous laughter. This was a different kind of laughter. It sounded untrustworthy, it sounded malicious, it sounded... _evil_.

* * *

 ** _Perez Family Residence_**

A dark green car pulled up to the front of the large red mansion, as a green-clad figure sneaked slowly towards the massive doors, casting a thin black shadow upon them. **_BANG! BANG! BANG!_** went the knocking of the figure, prompting a voice to say _"¡fácil! ¡fácil! I'm coming!"_

Antonio opened the door, not looking to see the visitor as he said "if my papa did something wrong again, tell him I don't ca... oh..."

Paulina grinned as she held a large baton in her hands, blue electricity stemming from either end. She casually said to him "I suppose asking to borrow some sugar would be impolite."

Antonio ran to the door, trying to close it before Paulina struck the end of the baton against his neck. _"EEEEEGGGGHHHAAAAADFFGGOKKMM!"_ Antonio spluttered as he was electrocuted, hitting the ground unconscious dripping with smoke. Paulina walked past him as she said to Tem "I'll get the serum. Put the kid in the trunk. He could be a good example to make."

* * *

 _ **Local Park - Decathlon Site**_

The Gru family car pulled up to the park, Gru saying "alright. Everybody out." as they all exited the vehicle, followed by Mel, Kevin and Dave. Mel tried to start a chant, saying **_"pona me nan E!"_**

 ** _"E!"_** Kevin and Dave shouted back.

 ** _"Pona me a D!"_**

 ** _"D!"_**

 ** _"Pona me nan I!"_**

 ** _"I!"_**

 ** _"Pona me a..."_** Mel tried to continue, before Edith said "stop, you guys! Ugh, you're so embarrassing!" as she and Agnes went off with the kit bag. Margo eyed the bag suspiciously. _Something's not right here_ , she thought to herself, before Lucy said "come on Margo, honey. We gotta get a good seat. Come on, girls!"


	9. Electric Chemistry

Edith and Agnes took the kit bag and went to the lemonade stand. To their dismay, they joined the back of a insufferably long queue, with at least twenty younger students lined up first.

 _I'm having a bad bad day_  
 _It's about time that I get my way_  
 _Steam rolling whatever I see_

Edith groaned, before pulling a miniature freeze-ray out of the bag. She grinned maliciously, before saying **_"FREEZE RAY! FREEZE RAY! FREEZE RAY!"_**

With the other students encased in large flurries of glowing blue ice, the pair went to the child at the front, Edith aiming the freeze ray with one hand while putting up two fingers with the other.

 _Despicable me_

As they kept on walking with their drinks, Edith tapped Agnes' arm, saying "so, what race do you wanna win?"

Agnes thought for a moment, before saying "ooh. The sack race! The sack race!"

Edith held a blaster marked _Mass Converter_ behind her back as Agnes stood on the end of the race. She walked down to the other students one by one, tapping them on the shoulder as she said "good luck." while firing the blaster into their bag. As she stood back, the referee aimed the pistol into the air, firing it as the race began.

 _"WHOO! Come on Agnes!"_ the family shouted from the bleachers as Agnes quickly hopped ahead. The other students began jumping as well, only to fall face-first on the ground as their bags didn't move an inch. Agnes passed the finish line, prompting an elated _"WHOO-HOO!"_ from the others.

Edith high-fived Agnes, before leading her away with her medal from the wreckage at the starting line. Margo watched them still, subconsciously knowing they were up to no good. "Y'okay, Margo?" Gru said, as Margo answered "uh, yeah. Sure. I'm fine. Just... gonna go, check on them."

Edith said "alright, I'm gonna try this one." as she fastened two _Shoe Spinners_ to her feet and walked over to the discus throw. She held the disc to her side, as the whistle was blown. The devices on her feet began **_WWWWWHHHHHIIIIIRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG_** violently as she was spun around on her feet at a hundred miles an hour. Eventually, she let go of the discus and stopped, sending it spiralling out of the park and into a pond.

"Great job, Edith!" Dru called to her as she walked past them with the first place trophy. She and Agnes giggled as they quickly ran out of sight to cause further mischief.

 _Steam rolling whatever I see_

Edith and Agnes sat behind the bleachers, aiming a fart gun at a group of gymnatics contestants as they piled up. Edith said "alright, on 3. One... two... th..."

"Ah-hem." a voice said, prompting Edith to roll her eyes as they faced Margo.

 _Despicable me_

"What do you want?" Edith said. Agnes turned as well, saying "please don't tell on us, Margo. We're only having fun."

"Oh, is that so?" Margo said, a small grin forming on her face as she took the fart gun out of Agnes' hands. She looked at it for a moment, before aiming it through the bleacher and firing it with a loud **_FRDRDRDRDRDRDRD!_**

 ** _AH-HARGH! AH-HARGH!_** the gymnasts coughed for breath as they collapsed, their structure imploding into the thick, green cloud as the three began laughing loudly. Edith said "this is go great! Come on, Margo. You try one!"

"Okay, okay." Margo said as she excitedly rummaged through the bag, pulling out a small, silver watch. She read it's label out loud: _Electron Detector_. "Cool." Margo said as she turned it on, quickly getting dragged down onto her knees as the watch began drilling into the ground. "Whoa. Trippy little thing, isn't it?" Margo said, before Agnes noticed the weather become much darker. "Hey guys. Where'd the sun go?"

"AGGGHHH!" one of the parents shrieked as everyone looked up in horror at the giant green aircraft that set a dark shadow over the park. The children ran screaming as Edith and Agnes picked up the bag, though Margo didn't move. "Margo! Come on!" Agnes said, as Margo said back "I... I can't! It won't m-move! Go! GO!"

Edith quickly dashed to her level, grabbing the side of the watch and pressing the off switch. **_ZZZDDDDSZZZAAPPPEEESSPP!_** went the shock of electricity as it bolted violently out of the small hole the watch had made. Margo fell back onto Agnes as they tried to outrun the shadow.

"Gru! Dru! Where are the girls?" Lucy said as the ship began lowering, before a flashlight set alight, shining down on Lucy as she squinted her eyes. **_"Hey, Goosey Lucy!"_** Paulina said through a microphone as she was lowered down. **_"I got a Gooseberry Pie right here, with your name on it!"_**

She tossed the pie from the distance, it hitting Lucy's face with a ** _SPLATT!_** "Lucy!" Gru said as she was sent back by the blow. Dru watched as Paulina was lifted up to Tem in the driver's seat. She was laughing, saying "you get it, Temmy? It's a _gooseberry_ pie. I called her _Goosey_ Lucy? Ha ha ha!"

"Yes, charming, dear." Tem said, before adding "do you have any idea where the rock could be?"

Paulina shrugged, before seeing the sparkling electricity that was rising behind the bleachers. She grinned maliciously, saying "there! Get it there!" as she pulled out the first stone from her pocket. She held it above the electricity, the sparkling hands latching onto the rock in her hand as she said "we've got it! Pull it out!"

Tem nodded, before a massive, hooked shovel protruded from the front of the ship, lowering down to take a huge chunk out of the ground. Gru and Dru watched as the shovel was lifted back up, Paulina sliding down it to retrieve the second rock from the hole. She grinned as she placed both her treasures in her pocket, saying "two down! Three to go! Let's get out of here, Temmy!"

Tem said "righty oh! Up, up and away!" as the ship lifted up. Gru said to Dru "come on! We can't let them get a..."

 ** _BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_** went the thrusters of the ship as it darted into the sky like an emerald bullet. The girls watched as this happened, Margo saying "who was that?"

"I don't know." Edith said, before saying "but she was AWESOME!"


	10. Goodbye, Old Friend

_"Girls! **Girls!"**_ Lucy and Gru shouted as they and Dru searched through the crowd of children. _"Margo! Edith! Agnes!"_

"We're here! We're okay!" Margo said as they ran over, being tightly embraced by their parents and uncle. "Thank goodness you're okay!" Dru said, before Agnes said "was that a supervillain?"

"Yes, honey." Gru said. "But, don't worry. We'll catch her later. Ha ha, I think it's time we went home."

"You can say that again, brother." Dru said as they turned to see the minions at the car, noticing Mel looking distressed on his phone. Gru noticed this, keeping a smile on his face as he said "Mel? What's wrong?"

 ** _"Gru..."_** Mel said as Kevin and Dave lowered their heads. **_"Labada... Ope Nefario. Neb hagan a la ma nii labdad. Mupa macki."_**

Lucy gasped as she heard this, as Gru said _"no..."_

* * *

The car wasn't even fully pulled up to the driveway when Gru leaped out, running into the house and down into the lab. He saw Bob and Stuart, saying "where is Dr Nefa... oh... no..."

His eyes widened as he saw the old villain laying in the bed while the minion doctors checked his pulse. He sighed heavily, saying _"n... nice to s... see you, Gru."_

"Doctor..." Gru said as he knelt by the bed, Nefario taking his hand weakly and saying _"well... sorry to... ruin the big day..."_

Lucy and Dru stood at the doorway with the girls, Margo holding Edith and Agnes' hands as their eyes all filled with tears. He turned his head to them, his eyes beginning to close as he said _"don't worry... this... is not the end..."_

Gru felt tears streaking down both his cheeks as Nefario's hand loosened it's grip, and the old doctor lay his head down with his hands by his sides. Lucy walked behind Gru, placing a hand on his shoulders as the minions covered the body.

* * *

A light shower of rain fell from the grey clouds as the Gru family and the minions followed the coffin-bearers up the hill. Marlena, Silas and Valerie were also present, sitting silently as Gru, Lucy and the girls stood at the front. Two minions played _Take Me Home, Country Roads_ on the bagpipes as the final clumps of dirt were thrown into the grave.

Gru stood longer at the grave, even after Lucy and Dru led the girls away. He left a single river lily on the front of the grave, saying "no matter what happens, old friend. In my eyes, you will always be _one of the greats._ "

Margo held Agnes and Edith close as they stood under a tree, hearing Lucy talking to Valerie. "Miss Wilde, with this recent tragedy, the AVL council has to decided to indefinitely suspend you and agent Gru from the Paulina Painful search, and offer you our condolences."

Lucy sighed, saying "yeah. Thank you, ma'am."

* * *

It was nighttime as the family sat separated. Gru and Lucy sat on their bed, Lucy laying a hand on Gru's shoulder as he rested his head on hers. Dru sat in the basement with the minions, drinking a scotch toast to the fallen doctor. The girls sat in their bedroom, Edith throwing a knife against the wall while Agnes rocked to and fro in her bed, Margo staring out of the window into the rainy sky.

Edith looked at Agnes, then at Margo, saying "well, what do we do now, then?"

Margo sighed, before saying "what are you talking about?"

Edith shrugged in response, saying "well, he's dead now, so... what about the surprise? Who's gonna show it to us?"

"Is that all you think about?!" Margo snapped suddenly, a few tears streaking down her face as she added "God, Edith! Dr Nefario just died! Have you not even tried to process that yet?! Surely, you can't care this little about losing someone!"

"I know all about what it's like to lose someone!" Edith snapped back as she got to her feet, pushing Margo back as she added "we all do! Me, you, Agnes! You really think this is a big, shocking tragedy?"

"Fine, then!" Margo said as she grabbed the kit bag. "You care so much about the surprise, take it all! I want nothing more to do with it!"

She threw the bag against the wall, causing the weapons to fall over the floor. Agnes covered her ears to avoid hearing any argument, before noticing a small piece of paper fall out of the bag. Edith said "I wouldn't have cared so much about it if you hadn't been such a buzzkill and stopped us from using them earlier!"

"I'm trying to do what's best for us!" Margo said, before noticing Agnes holding the paper. "What's that?"

Edith took the note from Agnes and read it aloud, Margo listening closely as well:

 _Girls,_

 _I hope you enjoyed this little kit bag of goodies._

 _It's only a taste of what surprises I actually have in store._

 _Problem is, I'm an old man, girls. I won't be around forever._

 _But just because I'm gone doesn't mean our family's tradition can't carry on._

 _I believe in you girls,_

 _Now go out and make us all proud._

 _Dr. N._

Margo sniffled a bit as she wiped her nose, Edith turning to her and saying "well... I guess we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

Margo sighed, before opening the door and going down into the lab. Agnes and Edith followed her to the family gallery, seeing the large portrait of Gru on the wall. Margo looked at it for a while, before saying "you're right, Edith. Dr Nefario would have wanted us to carry on the tradition. It's time to get to work."

Agnes' face brightened up, before saying "ooh! Does this mean we get to be villains?"

"Yes." Margo said confidently. "Yes it does."


	11. Prettiest Girls

Margo and Edith ran into the hallway, pressing the remote to reveal the three shelves of weapons. As Agnes ran over as well, they quickly began picking weapons off of their respective shelves. They ran out to see Dru and the minions, before seeing Gru's ship. Margo grinned, before confidently saying "time to start some DIY work, you guys!"

"What is this for, girls?" Dru asked, as Edith said "Dr Nefario was right. Somebody's gotta keep up the family tradition."

"We're being villains!" Agnes said excitedly. The minions looked at each other, and then at Dru, before they all began cheering excitedly as Mel said **_"Whaaat? tis tokas linact woeod for? Ghi ka da hago tus wat! Mova! Mova! Mova!"_**

As the minions began getting to work, Dru said "well, the first thing we need to do is get you girls some vehicles."

 _I know what you are thinkin'_  
 _I know what you will say_

The minions hammered and chiselled the chunks of metal together, Mel supervising with a list as he said to Agnes **_"Labada respin pin, Missa Agnes, pelo ghi corro kapee de ta wheels pak pik uke."_**

 _Well I'm still the tiger_  
 _And the jungle's still my home_

Outside, Gru took Kyle away from peeing on the petunias, not noticing Agnes quickly grab her bike and pull it inside with Bob's help.

 _What did you do?_

Kevin and Stuart began replicating the wheels from Agnes' bike, placing dozens of them on the yellow-and-blue metal vehicle. Agnes said "great! Now we just gotta add the unicorn ornaments!"

 _You are the prettiest girls_

Edith quickly grabbed a set of pencils and paints from their room, running down the hallway and nearly bumping into Lucy, who said "whoa! Careful, Edith."

"Sorry, Lucy." Edith said as she struggled to keep the paints off the ground. Lucy said "what are you doing with all that stuff?"

"Uh, nothing. Okay, bye!" Edith said quickly as she darted downstairs. In the lab, Edith brushed sweat off her face as she and the minions slapped blobs of black and pink paint onto the vehicle they were building for her. Margo sat at a desk, still drawing designs for the vehicle she wanted to build. She looked up to see Gru's ship again, before thinking for a moment as she grabbed a camera and ran upstairs.

 _What are you doing to me?_

She pointed the camera out the living room window, taking several pictures of Gru's car, before turning around to face Gru. Gru said "oh, hey Margo, what are you up to?"

"Uh... photography class?" Margo said, before running past Gru and heading back into the lab. Down there, she finished drawing a sketch based on the car and ship's designs. When she passed it to the minions, she looked up at the portrait of Gru on the wall, standing tall and proud. She grinned nervously, thinking about the reputation she was carrying on.

 _Oh God, I think I've changed..._

The girls went to where their suits were stored, getting them out to change into them. After she had put it on, Margo noticed a large, triangular pair of green glasses in the pocket, placing them over her regular glasses to complete the look. Edith pressed a button on her suit's arm, deploying a black chainmail around the torso as she said "AWESOME! I look like a warrior now!" as Agnes placed the one-horned mask over her own face, saying "yeah, and I'm a unicorn!"

 _What did you do?_

The minions shouted **_"TA-DA!"_** in tandem as they revealed the three vehicles, which were coloured in the schemes of their soon to be drivers. The girls grinned confidently as they stood proud on the platform above the minions.

 _You are the prettiest girls_

"Ha ha ha! YES!" Dru said excitedly as he ran over, saying to them "this is the moment I've been waiting for! You're finally ready to take on the family business!"

As Edith and Agnes laughed with Dru, Margo put her hand to her chin and thought to herself silently. Agnes saw this, saying "Margo, what's wrong?"

"I'm thinking about we need to do." Margo answered, getting Edith and Dru's attention. "If we're gonna get ourselves noticed in the villain community, we're gonna need to pull off a really big heist. Like Vector did with the pyramid."

"Right, yes." Dru said as they all began brainstorming. Agnes said "ooh! Ooh! Why don't we steal the moon again?"

"No, it has to be something original." Margo said, before they heard Lucy's voice. "Girls! Dru! Dinner!"

"Coming!" they said in-sync. They began to leave, before Margo grabbed Edith and Agnes, frantically saying "the suits! The suits! We gotta take off the suits!"

* * *

 ** _Bank Of Evil - Formerly Lehman Brothers_**

"Name, please." the secretary said, not looking away from her computer. "Paulina Painful, to see Mr Perkins." Paulina answered as she struggled to hold all of the blueprints in her arms. "Ah yes. He's expecting you."

Perkins sat silently, holding an apple in his hand as Paulina explained her plan. "So, all you need to do is give me the money to build this thing, and your jaw'll drop when you see the profits I make you. Hey... ha ha... hey, you'll probably get a _heart attack_ too, huh? Ha ha ha."

Perkins' facial expression did not move an inch from the scowl he had started the meeting with, as Paulina's laughter slowly shrunk from hearty and enthusiastic to quiet and intimidated, her eyes bouncing up and down as she looked at the drinking bird on the desk. "Um... I uh... what'd you think?"

He sighed, saying "well, I must admit. It's rather impressive. What about this stone? The _lab-avenged-something_?"

"Ah yes. The _lapis albus refulgens_. AKA my lifelong obsession that's cost me a childhood friendship and my reputation at the AVL." Paulina answered as she lay back in the chair. Perkins said "Does it work?"

"Ye... uh... not... _exactly_. Not yet. I still need the other three pieces to complete it."

What was starting to become a grin before shifted into a lower scowl than when he started, Perkins saying _"your weapon is not functional? Yet you still come here to ask the bank for money?!"_

Paulina sat tightly in her chair, nervously saying "Mr P, something tells me you're taking a little a _little wee incy-bitty_ too seriously."

"I have no time for investing large sums of capital into _'sinister plots'_ that won't make a profit." Perkins said, before looking at the apple in his hand. "For a visual aid, this apple here is what you will be if we don't get our money back from this."

Paulina said "well it doesn't look so bad. It looks freshly-picked. It's rosy. It's plump but not fat. I'm a little curvy myse- _ooooohhhhh..._ " as Perkins crushed the apple in his fingers, the juices staining the desk.

After a brief moment of shock, Paulina shrugged, before monotonously saying " _well_ , I was wondering why you were just... y'know... _holding_ it, instead of eating it. At first, I thought you were just trying to look like more of an assh..."

"You know, I was sure I recognised you from somewhere. Perhaps you attended this city's high school in the 90s."

"Uh... yeah, I did. That's where I came up with this idea."

"And you knew my son, Vector. Well, he was called Victor then." Perkins said. Paulina, sensing an opportunity, said "oh yeah, Vic. Oh wow, we were best friends. We got on like a house on..."

"You bullied him."

" _Ooooh..._ did I? Hm, we must not be thinking of the same Victor and/or Vector then." Paulina said. "But, y'know, people... _do_ say that bullying _is_ a form of evil too. So, surely I'm trustworthy with this plot."

"You won't be seeing a single coin until your weapon is complete." Perkins said monotonously. Paulina dropped her smile, sighing as she said "well then... Miss Wilde's old ball and chain, you remember him, don't you? Felonious Gru. He managed to build a rocket to fly up to the moon without your money. I could easily do the same thing."

"Then you might as well." Perkins said as Paulina looked over the balcony, facing away from him. "I see no possible logic in a villainous scheme based around a child's sandcastle."

Her eyes widened, a red glare briefly overtaking them as she groaned to herself, saying "y'see, Perkins. You don't know this, but uh... you've just crossed a line you **_really_** don't wanna cross."

"Oh please. I'm the president of the Bank Of Evil. What have you to threaten me wi..."

 ** _"YAAGGGHHH!"_** Paulina roared as she swivelled around, firing a small ray gun at Perkins, a blue flash of energy engulfing the banker as he screamed. When the dust cleared, Paulina looked at the seat, seeing a small, peanut-shaped seed. She picked it up, saying to it "I wouldn't worry about this. All I gotta do is put you in some water and you'll be back to normal."

She placed the seed in her pocket, before looking at the drinking bird on the desk. She turned to the exit, before quickly turning back and placing it in her purse, saying "just saying... I'm taking this too." as she left.


	12. Family Supper

The family all sat eating dinner at the table. No one was speaking, or laughing like they were used to. The girls just ate silently, staring at the empty seventh chair at the corner of the table. Gru noticed this, as Lucy signalled to him silently. He sighed, before looking to the girls.

"So, I know we haven't been talking about it, but I think it's time we said some things about Dr Nefario's passing." Gru said regretfully. Lucy added "yeah. Girls... we just want you to know that uh... well, Dr Nefario wasn't by any means a young man when it happened."

"Yeah... yeah, we know." Margo said, trying not to look either of them in the eye. Dru stretched his arm out a pit, before saying " _well_... I think the Minions and I have decided to cancel our big Thursday heist. Out of respect for the good Doctor."

Lucy and Gru smiled a bit, as Lucy said "uh... well, Dru. That's a really mature thing for you to do. We all know how much you and Dr Nefario were looking forward to it."

Dru said "yes, I know. But I believe it is for the best."

Edith noticed Margo's eyes widen as she unknowingly loosened her grip on her fork, causing it drop on the floor with a loud **_PING! CLATTER!_** This snapped Margo out of her brief epiphany, as Lucy said "oh, y'okay, Margo?"

"Uh, uh... _no_. I m-mean _yeah_. Yeah, I'm fine. Just... in my own world, a little." Margo stuttered as she reached down to get her fork. She chuckled nervously as she turned back to the plate and rapidly continued eating. Within about a minute, she had finished hoarking down her meal and put the cutlery on the clean plate as she quickly said _"right, I'm finished. Gotta do my homework. Night!"_

She put her plate in the kitchen and quickly ran out into the hallway, running down the stairs into the lab. "Oh... goodnight." Gru said awkwardly, knowing that Margo was already out of hearing range.

* * *

After dinner, Dru, Edith and Agnes came into the lab, seeing Margo sitting at the desk, scribbling wildly on the scrapbook of blueprints and diagrams. "What'd you shoot off for?" Edith snarked. Margo said "Dru, what was that heist you were planning for Thursday?"

"Well, it's not much really..." Dru said. "All we were meant to do was take the ship to infiltrate a museum in Italy and steal a valuable item."

"What item?" Agnes asked, as Dru said "well, Dr Nefario called it the _emerald jewel_. He never really shared anything other than that. He apparently thought it'd get a lot of attention."

"Attention, huh?" Margo said, looking knowingly at Edith as they said "looks like it's back on track."

* * *

 **Balthazar Bratt's HQ**

 ** _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_** went the fist that hammered against the metal door. Clive said _"hold on! Hold on! I'm here. Not to worry. Not to worry."_

He rolled over to the door, humming quietly to himself. _"Let's get physical! Physical!"_ he sang a little louder, seeing the figure on the door. _"Sir? Mr Bratt, are you home?"_

As he opened the door, he was surprised to see Paulina and Tem standing grinning at the door, as Paulina said "not exactly, BB-8. Now, why don't you hop into this bag here?"

 _"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! AAAGGGHHH!"_ Clive shrieked as Paulina swiped the net over him, Tem holding open the bag as she dropped him in. Paulina chuckled, saying "you got the front row seats ready, right?"

"Course, deary." Tem grinned as they got into their ship and returned to their base with the robot as their hostage.


	13. Setting Off

_**New Alcatraz** \- AVL Maximum Security Prison For Villains_

Vector sat in his cell, quickly assembling and soldering a few pieces of metal over his watch. Bratt, who was in the cell next to him, noticed this, saying "what are you building now, four eyes?"

"Something pretty simple, and pretty awesome." Vector snarked back. "Check it out, Hammer Pants. The speed-force-watch. Ever seen one before? No, of course you haven't, I invented it." he added as he held up the yellow wrist-watch. "What's this one do?" Bratt asked, now curious.

"If you press this button..." Vector said, before pushing it to create a large bright flash. **_ZZZZOOOOMMM!_** Bratt briefly blinked, opening his eyes to notice that his pants were gone. _"AAAAGGGHHH! What's happening?!"_ he shrieked as he struggled to cover his _Transformers_ -themed underwear.

He looked over to the next cell, seeing Vector holding them with a smug grin on his face. "Wh... wha... how... how did... what? Ugh! Give them back!" Bratt barked as he reached over to take back the pants. As he re-clothed himself, Vector said "if you're too stupid to figure it out, the speed-force watch is able to enhance the wearer to lightspeed, allowing time to essentially stop around them. When we break out of here, I'm gonna use this to rob everywhere I can. And I'll have _all the time in the world_ to do it! _OH YEAH!_ "

"You mean, _if_ we break out, _hombre_." Eduardo called from the cell on Vector's left. "Besides, when Paulina Painful is taken in by the Grus, you'll finally be able to get payback for what she did to you in high school."

"You mean, _if_ Paulina Painful is taken in by the Grus, home-bro." Bratt retorted as he returned to the seat in the corner of his room, turning on the TV to watch the _Karma Chameleon_ music video.

* * *

 ** _Thursday Night_**

"Goodnight Edith. Goodnight Margo. Goodnight Agnes." Gru kissed each of his daughters before going to the door. They all said in-sync "goodnight Gru!" and turned their covers over themselves, pretending to go to sleep. Gru smiled, closing the door as he went to bed. He went into the bedroom, where Lucy was sitting and reading a book.

"How are they?" she asked, as Gru sat down on the bed with her. "I think that they've gotten over what happened. Well, gotten over it as best they could."

Lucy smiled a bit, saying "well, good news is, Paulina's not found another stone since we last saw her. Maybe Da Vinci'll let us back on the case before she strikes again, huh?"

"Yeah.. yeah, let's hope so." Gru sighed as he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Lucy kissed his forehead, saying "sleep well, dear." before turning off the light and putting down her book. Margo had her ear to the door, quietly eavesdropping for a few moments to make sure Gru and Lucy were both asleep. When she was sure, she turned to Edith and Agnes, whispering _"alright, it's go time! Come on!"_

They quickly ditched their pajamas, wearing their villain uniforms underneath as they rushed out the bedroom and down the stairs into the lab. Agnes hesitated briefly, before rushing back to her bed to grab two small books and place them in her bag.

* * *

Dru and the minions were waiting for them, as he said "oh great, they're here!" as the girls came in. "Yeah. They're asleep, right on schedule." Edith said, as Margo asked "is everything ready for takeoff?"

 ** _"Si, ma'am. Ta emubus tis kayole een a holy apostle statue een ta Notre Dame Cathedral een Paree."_** Kevin answered. Agnes was giddy and excited, saying "come on, come on, come on! Let's do this! Oh wow. Oh wow, it's happening! **_I'M SO HAPPY!_** "

"You heard her." Edith said as she wrapped her arm around Agnes to hold her still. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere..._**

Paulina sat in her ship as it flew over the Atlantic Ocean. Tem, who was sitting in the pilot's seat, said "we're about 10 minutes away from Notre Dame, P. Soon to be 3 down, 2 to go, eh?"

"That's right, Temmy. That is right, indeed." Paulina scoffed, before looking at the files she had hacked from the AVL database. "And if recent rumours are true, Team Grucy won't be there to stop us this time. This is gonna be a piece of cake. Delicious. _Ha ha ha HAAA!_ "


	14. Breaking In A Truce

_**Notre Dame Cathedral -** Paris, France_

* * *

 ** _"Ba tis pik. Ganhie adifs fino ta marnib poonk."_** Mel said through the radio. Margo pressed the speaking button to respond, saying _"yeah, got it. Edith. Agnes. You get that?"_

"Yeah, we heard!" Edith said from her radio as Agnes said from hers _"I heard too. Come on!"_

Mel sat at the screen desk in the lab, as the other Minions nervously watched the girls' ships on the screen. The ships were side by side, one hundred feet above the Cathedral's roof. Dru sat next to Mel in front of the screen, before he pressed his speaker, allowing all three ships to hear him. _"Alright, girls. You're over the drop zone. Mel, on three."_

Mel nodded, before turning on his speaker. The girls put their earpieces into their headsets and stood up from each of their seats, setting their computers to Autopilot as they stood over the trap door in the centre of their respective ships. Margo exhaled heavily, saying _"alright. We're ready."_

 ** _"Ah..."_**

Agnes quickly tucked the last few hair strands into her headpiece and straightened the unicorn horn on the helmet.

 ** _"Do..."_**

Edith shook her head back and forth to concentrate, holding her arms by her side and waiting for the drop.

 ** _"Troo!"_** Mel said as he and Dru both turned the keys on their respective sides of the computer, allowing all three trap doors to open and sending the girls plummeting out of the air. As they rapidly descended towards the roof, Margo said through heavy panting "okay. Open the flight suits... _NOW!_ "

They each grabbed the tassels on their shoes, pulling them up to open the folded gliders on either side of them. This slowed their fall, allowing them to gracefully land on the roof of the cathedral. Margo turned on her Electron Detector, holding it to the window and waiting for it to detect the rock.

"Come on. Come on. _Yes!_ " she said as it beeped violently, the screen saying _"electricity source: located. Window laser: activated."_

 ** _PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW_** went the green laser that shot out of the middle of the watch, cutting a circular hole out of the window and pushing the removed glass towards them.

 _"Edith! Now."_ Margo said, prompting the former to aim her grappling hook pistol at the wall that was about a hundred yards away from their position.

 ** _PSEEEEEWW... Ting!_** went the hook as it latched onto the wall, as Edith tied their end of the rope to the edge of the window. The girls each pulled a handle device from their belts, looping them over the string to use as a zip-line. Agnes went first, then Edith, then Margo, skating one by one across the extended rope to land on the floor.

 _"Agnes, we need some light!"_ Edith whispered, as Agnes quickly pressed the button on her wrist marked "Unicorn Light Effect". **_HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, BEST OF ALL BEST FRIENDS! DO YOU HAVE A BEST FRIEND T..._** went the loud glittery speaker as Agnes quickly switched it off, Margo and Agnes glaring at her as she chuckled nervously, saying "sorry. Wrong setting."

She pressed the second switch, causing the horn to glow a bright blue and illuminating the dark room around them. Margo looked at her detector, saying _"right. It's this way. Come on!"_

They ran through the hallway, following the sound of the detector's radar as it grew louder and louder. Eventually, they went into the centre of the cathedral, as the beeping was at its loudest point. Edith turned on her X-ray device and looked through it, pointing it at the middle statue to see the green, glowing object inside it's head. _"Agnes, boomerang."_ Edith ordered, as Agnes passed her the serrated object. Edith took it by the handle, swinging the blade and throwing it forwards as it spun through the air, slicing gracefully through the neck of the statue with single swish. **_WA-TING! Ccccccrrrrrrraaaaaaccccccckkkkkkk..._** went the stone head as it slipped from the neck, while Agnes quickly knelt down to press her gauntlet, saying _"fall pillow, fire!"_

Out of the wrist came a square-shaped cushion that landed at the foot of the statue for the head to land on, before it rolled off the cushion and landed on the floor, albeit with a gentler force than its original speed. The split made by the boomerang had spread up to the top of the head, causing it to crack open straight down the middle. The girls looked in awe as the two pieces fell separately to the floor, revealing the glowing green stone inside of it.

Margo turned on her communicator, saying _"Dru, Mel. We have the Stone. Mission accomplished."_

* * *

 ** _"Yay! Woo-hoo! Yeah!"_** The minions cheered, as Mel turned on his microphone and said **_"Leelas traba, tar. Prompo, ailmen ta Sod yee dogsip da tu rif."_**

* * *

 _"Right, got it."_ Margo said as she turned to Edith and Agnes, saying "come on. Let's get outta here."

Agnes ran over to the wreckage of the statue to get the Stone, before Edith and Margo gasped, shouting "Agnes!" as a foot stepped down in front of Agnes, causing her to freeze in her tracks. Trembling nervously, her eyes moved upwards to see the figure pointing a green energy blaster at her eyes. She stepped back, running behind Margo's back as Edith did the same, as the figure spoke to them in a loud, booming voice.

 ** _"Nobody... touches... the Stone."_**

Margo gulped as she kept Edith and Agnes behind her, wondering what this figure was going to do. All of a sudden...

" ** _Ha ha ha ha ha._** Don't fret, girls. I'm only having a laugh." Tem said as he turned off the vocal filter and put the gun back in his holster. The girls, while slightly relieved, were still very confused by this, as Margo said "uh... what?"

"Right, of course... allow me to introduce myself. My name is Temuera Thompson, I'm Paulina Painful's ex-husband and current weapons designer."

 _"Temmy?! Who are you talking to? D'you get it or not?"_ Paulina called from the other room as she walked in and went to Tem. She didn't notice the girls, as she picked up the Stone and said "ah-ha! That's three down, two to go, Temmy. So... who were you talking to?"

"Oh, yeah. These girls here." Tem said as he pointed to the three, as Paulina turned to them and said "oh, uh... hey, kids. Hm. Nice costumes."

"Thanks." Agnes said as she and Edith came out from behind Margo. Paulina, who had suddenly taken on a more casual and friendly demeanour, said "so, what's your story, huh? Couple of new villains trying to make their first heist?"

"Uh, yeah, actually..." Edith said. Tem laughed, saying "oh, yeah. Always a tough one, first heist. I was a somewhat _troubled_ child myself... drove Child Welfare doolally, I did."

"Well, we're not what you call uh... troubled, I guess." Margo said. "We're just uh... we're keeping up our family tradition."

"Ooh. A family tradition. Sounds fancy." Paulina said. "Anyone we'd know. Capone? Corleone? Soprano?"

"Gru, actually." Edith answered, prompting Paulina's eyes to widen, before Tem said "oh, of course, yes. Felonious Gru, that fellow who's married to L..."

"Oh, **_Gru!_** Yeah. He was one of the greats." Paulina lied, interrupting Tem before adding "wow, y'know... If I could pick any villain that I'd ever want to be like, ooh, he'd be that villain."

The girls grinned, but Margo had a slightly sullen look on her face. _Oh boy, this is gonna be even harder to pull off_ , she thought to herself, before Paulina said "so, anyway, girls. I bet you probably don't know that this little rock you were after is actually part of a set of five."

"Five?!" Agnes said, as Edith added "well, that's great, isn't it. We're not even halfway there."

"Maybe you're not, but... _I_ am." Paulina said. "With this, I have three of the five. There's just two left now, and _I_ just happen to know where they are... that's why... I propose a truce."

"A truce?" Edith said, as Tem said "yes, a truce. It's an agreement between enemies or opponents to start working tog..."

"Yeah, they know what I mean, Temmy. Thank you." Paulina said, slightly annoyed. "Anyway, girls. Why don't we work together to get those last two Stones, and then... we split the profits. Huh?"

"Well, I don't know..." Margo said reluctantly, before Paulina, with a sympathetic tone in her voice, said "oh, come on... you don't wanna fail to get those stones... _oh, Gru will be so **disappointed** in you..._"

After a moment of hesitation, Margo sighed, saying "alright. You have a deal... now where are the other two Stones?"


	15. Uncovered

Lucy yawned as she knelt up in the bed and stretched her arms outwards. As she put her fist to her mouth and coughed a bit into it, she turned to the other side of the bed, noticing that it was empty and the door was open, with the hallway light on outside. "Gru?"

She looked out the door as she saw her husband walking slowly down the hallway, passing the slightly ajar door of the girls' bedroom and stopping at a door on the end of the hallway. He sighed as he looked at the sign emblazoned on the door.

 _ **Felonious Gru - Hall Of Fame**_

 ** _Cccccccrrrrrrrreeeeaaaaaakkkkkkkkk..._** Gru gently pushed the door open, letting the hallway light into the dark room. As he reached for the wall to turn on the light, he sighed as the large wall of memorabilia became visible. He ran his hand down the edge of the miniature Eiffel Tower, and scoffed as he re-positioned the slanted Statue Of Liberty. He saw Queen Elizabeth's Crown, the Shrink-Ray and the PX-41 serum cased on the shelves, and a small grin came to his face as he saw the newspaper headlines hung on the wall; **_VILLAIN OF THE YEAR. GRU STRIKES AGAIN. WHAT WILL HE DO NEXT?_**

As he sat down, he picked up the photo on the desk. It was dated from 1968, showing his younger self receiving his first Freeze Ray from Dr Nefario. Gru chuckled weakly, as a tear fell down his smiling face. As he looked at it, a voice said "Gru? What are you doing in here, honey?"

Gru turned a bit to see Lucy standing in the doorway, before she walked in and sat next to him. She smiled warmly as she saw the picture Gru was holding, saying "that's when you met, isn't it?"

He nodded silently, as Lucy turned her head around to look at all the artifacts of Gru's villainous exploits. "So, um... there's a uh... lot of villain stuff here."

"Yeah, ha ha..." Gru scoffed reluctantly. He added, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "my career on a wall. My proudest achievements!"

"Well, I know that's not true, sweetie." Lucy said warmly, her eyes motioning to the girls' bedroom. Gru smiled as well as he saw where she was pointing, saying "yeah... you're right, Lucy... Come on. Let's go back to bed..."

As they walked back to their bedroom, they passed by the girls' bedroom, and Lucy opened it to check on them. As Gru went back to bed, he heard Lucy's voice from the hallway. "Uh... Gru? Why aren't the girls here?"

* * *

 _"Okay. Next stop: Egypt."_ Tem logged the coordinates into the ship's computer. As he sat down on the couch with Paulina, he looked to the girls, who were awkwardly sitting on the other end of the room in three small chairs.

"So... what are your names again?" Paulina asked casually. "I'm guessing I'm just gonna call you guys the Gru Legacy Trinity or something... But which one's which?"

"Well, dear, I believe from left to right..." Tem pointed out each one. "That one's Agnes. That's Margo. And... that's... Eggsy?"

"Edith." the latter said with slight frustration. Tem said "oh, right, sorry love. It's just... well, the other two seem to be quite well-developed whereas you just look like the third wheel."

"Wait, what?" Edith said, before Paulina said "alright, alright. Thanks, Tem. You've said enough. So, girls. Tell me about yourselves."

"Well..." Margo said. "We were uh... we grew up in Miss Hattie's Home For Girls..."

"Oh, talk about a tragic backstory." Tem said, before turning to Paulina and saying "I've heard of Miss Hattie, P. She's that cuckoo coconutties lady. Is it true she had that... Cube Of Misery thing for people she didn't like?"

"Box of Shame, actually." Edith corrected him, as Agnes said "but then we got adopted by Gru. He was trying to steal the moon."

"Oh, yeah. The moon heist. I remember watching that on TV." Paulina said. "Of course, I was in the AVL prison at that point, but you know... ooh, what a way to end a villain career, huh? The Crime Of The Century... and it didn't even last a day."

"Hm... yeah..." Margo said, before Paulina added "so, that's why you're doing it then? Recognition. Dignity. Preserving your family's legacy. That sort of thing."

 _"Margo... Pst! Margo!"_ a voice suddenly whispered, getting the girls' attentions. Paulina then turned to where they were looking, seeing Antonio sitting in the transparent cage in the corner. _"Margo... help me!"_ he whispered again, prompting Paulina to say "dude, why are you whispering? Literally every person in this room can hear you. You girls know El Macho's kid here?"

"Oh, yeah... all too well..." Margo said, sneering at the sight of her former crush. When noticing the large, cylinder-shaped robot aiming a blaster at the cage, she said to Paulina "tell your uh... droid thing there he can fire at will if he wants to."

"What?!" Antonio shouted out as the robot put down his arm, before Paulina said "oh, that's so evil... love it. Unfortunately though, I'm using him as a hostage. Tends to work better when he's alive, along with the other two."

The girls looked to the other two cages, seeing Clive in one and a peanut-sized seed in the other. Tem pressed a button on the small screen he was holding in his palm, showing it to the girls and saying "this is the drone's POV. As you can see, Master Perez here is on the Hostage setting."

Margo squinted as she looked at the screen, which showed Antonio cowering from the robot's perspective, with the words **_"Antonio Perez Located: Do Not Kill"_** flashing in red repeatedly. "Hm." she said, slightly unamused. "Hope that doesn't end up working against you..."

"Right. We're over Egypt." Tem said suddenly as he looked at his computer. Paulina grinned, saying "why don't you girls stay here and watch a master thief doing her craft?"

"Well..." Agnes said. "We're not that experienced, so... yeah, okay..."

"Great. You'll like what you see here, kids." Paulina said confidently as she and Tem went to the landing deck. As they strapped on their parachutes, Paulina suddenly grabbed Tem and whispered in his ear.

 _"Remember, Temmy. We're gonna blow up the pyramid so they know we were there. That oughta get the Grus' attention."_


	16. All Is Revealed

_"Girls? Are you down here?"_ Gru called as he and Lucy walked down the stairs into the pitch black living room. Lucy flicked up the light switch to see that the room was empty, with the exception of Kyle and Lucky sleeping together on the couch. Gru looked around the room, still dumbfounded about their whereabouts, before suddenly hearing muffled noises from beneath the floor. Lucy walked over as she heard this, saying "it's coming from the lab."

* * *

"Uh... _Margo?! Edith?! Agnes?! Girls?! Girls, hello?! Pick up... oh no!_ Mel. Try rebooting the system!" Dru stuttered out in a panic. As the minions struggled frantically with the buttons and wires, Dru chattered his teeth in worry, before a voice suddenly said "hey, Dru..."

 _"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh... heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, guys..."_ he said akwardly, turning to face Gru and Lucy as he stood in front of the computer screen. Lucy, not noticing what he was obscuring, said "hey, sorry to uh... uh intrude... but have you seen the girls anyw..."

"Girls?! What Girls?!" Dru suddenly snapped. Gru and Lucy were surprised by this, as Gru said "uh... _our_ girls... Margo, Edith, Agnes? They're not in bed..."

 _"Nope. Not at all. Not seen them all day. Have you guys?"_ Dru quickly shot out as he turned to the minions, who all quickly shrugged in denial. Lucy's eye suddenly caught the screen behind Dru, saying "hey, I thought you guys weren't doing the heist tonight?"

 _"What?! No! N-n-n-n-n-no! Don't touch that screen!"_ Dru suddenly spluttered out as he leaped in front of it, nearly shoving Lucy down. She put her hands up as she said "whoa, easy! Why are you so tense?"

"Tense? Who's tense... uh... _sista!_ Right?... I mean, uh... if, uh, if anybody's tense, it's probably you. Ha ha ha..." Dru said as he tried to balance himself on the computer stand, only to hit the floor with a _"whoaaaa! Ow..."_

Suddenly, Mel stepped out from behind the fuse box with the radio in his hand, not noticing Gru or Lucy as he said _**"**_ ** _leelas lex yee gib lex. Sri adifs utaxe a mapdol da ta girls' orayah, pelo momwax non nobif looerg u... uh..."_**

 ** _"The girls?!"_** Gru and Lucy said in sync as they turned to Mel. When he realised what was happening, Mel dropped the radio on the floor, saying **_"oh, poop."_**

Gru leaped to the floor to get the radio, hearing Agnes' voice on the other end. "Agnes! Agnes, hello?" he shouted, before Lucy grabbed Dru by the collar and hoisted him up into the air, pinning him against the wall.

"Where are they? What did you do, Dru?!"

"It's just a tradition. Oh..." Dru said as Lucy tightened her grip. He coughed out "D... Dr Nefario... he and I thought the girls could ca... carry on the family tradition?"

 ** _"What?! You made them villains?!"_** Gru and Lucy snapped in sync again, before Lucy slammed him into the wall so hard that his back made a dent in it. "Where did you send them?! Tell me before I snap you like a toothpick!"

"Well, they went to Notre Dame to get that." Dru spluttered as he pointed to the stone on the screen, causing Lucy and Gru's eyes to widen as Gru said "you've got to pulling on my leg!"

"And uh... at that point they stopped responding to us... and they... _may or may not be working with Paulina Painful..._ so, I..."

 ** _"RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"_** Lucy suddenly roared out as she threw Dru straight into the file cabinet on the other side of the room, the minions scrambling out of the way as he made an impact. She continued ranting furiously. **_"You idiot! Do you have even the slightest clue what you've done?! Where are they now?!"_**

 ** _"Gru! Lucy! Bida!"_** Kevin said as Bob turned on the television on the counter. It showed the MSNBC News Anchor standing in front of footage showing Paulina's ship flying over a sandy desert.

 _"Outrage in Egypt tonight as it was reported that the Great Pyramid Of Giza, which was last on the news for being stolen and replaced with a giant, inflatable replica, has now been completely obliterated. The ship known for belonging to recently-escaped supervillain, Paulina Painful, was seen vaporising the pyramid, and taking what eyewitnesses claim was a small stone of Kryptonite."_

"No!" Lucy said, as Gru added "we have to get them back. When she finds out who they are, she'll kill them!"

As Gru and Lucy went to get weapons, Dru crawled to his feet, saying "wait! I'll come with you. I can help!"

 _"You're staying here!"_ Gru snapped suddenly. "You've put the girls in enough danger already! Come on, Lucy. We've got to hurry."

After they'd dressed in their uniforms, they ran to the ship and climbed inside, before Gru said "we've got to set a course to Egypt ASAP!"

 _ **"No! Not there."**_ Lucy interrupted him. "What? Why not?"

"They'll be gone by the time we get there. She's got one more stone to get. And we're gonna beat them to it."


	17. Truth Sets You Free

_**New Alcatraz** \- AVL Maximum Security Prison For Villains_

"Miss Da Vinci! Miss Da Vinci!" a guard called as he hurried frantically down the hallway to Da Vinci's office. Da Vinci didn't acknowledge him, already looking out of the window of her office to see Paulina's ship blocking the rising sun. She turned to the guard suddenly, saying "engage all defences. And get on the horn to Gru and Wilde!"

 _"Da Vinci! Come in, Da Vinci!"_ she heard Gru's voice say on the desk-radar. "Gru? Painful is here... where are you now?!"

 _"We're almost there..."_ Lucy's voice said. _"Try to hold off Paulina's ship until we can get there..."_

* * *

 _"Karma karma karma karma, karma chameleon! You come and go... you come and go-oh-oh-oh!"_ Bratt sang loudly to the TV, annoying the prisoners in the other cells. Eduardo looked to Vector's cell, saying "please tell me you have made some kind of voice silencer..."

"No, but I might scrapbook a couple ideas for one..." Vector snarked as he lay on the floor of his cell, trying in vain to block out the sound of Bratt's singing. Suddenly, an even louder ear-piercing noise overtook Bratt's voice, silencing him as he looked through the glass of his cell to see the ceiling of the prison. **_VROOOOOOOM!_**

Vector and Eduardo looked up as well, seeing the large green drill protruding downwards through the ceiling, the massive piles of rubble and metal falling and shattering on the floor in the centre of the prison hall. Paulina's ship lowered slowly into the hole that it created, smoke condensing on the glass cells as it landed on the floor. The front door opened and even more white smoke spilled outwards, a tall shadow being cast across it.

 ** _"Guess who's back, back, back? Back again? Cause she's back, back, back... tell a friend, friend, friend..."_** Paulina had her arms crossed with a microphone in one hand, jumping down the landing ramp like a break dancer as she called into the microphone.

" _ **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO ladies and gentlemen!**_ I'm telling you guys. It's great to be back here at New Alcatraz. Yeah, great crowd..."

"Paulina Painful?" Bratt scoffed. "Well, we all knew you couldn't handle the real world, but I didn't think you'd come crawling back to jail this early, ha ha!"

All of the other prisoners began laughing heartily at Bratt's comment, Paulina shooting a venomous glare at him as Tem ran down the ramp towards her. "P, darling. Don't focus on her. You still need to introduce... you know..."

"Oh, right. Yeah..." Paulina said as she forced a grin back onto her face. _**"Well, everybody. I'm glad you could all join us for the final phase of my plan. See, buried under this miserable little summer camp is the fifth and final lapis albus refulgens. Which was stolen from me by my not-so-best friend..."**_

 ** _"BORING!"_** an amplified voice suddenly said through another microphone, as the three vehicles shot down the rest of the ceiling and landed in front of Paulina's ship. Margo, Edith and Agnes all jumped out of their ships, as Margo said through her own microphone **_"sorry you guys hated the warm-up act over there..."_**

Tem laughed as he heard this, quickly shutting up as Paulina shot a glare at him. Edith took the microphone from Margo, saying **_"watch out, oldies! We're the Gru Legacy! And we're about to become the greatest villains of all time!"_**

 _"Stop right there, girls!"_ Gru called out as he and Lucy dashed into the prison and ran down the stairs towards them. Margo, Edith and Agnes stared wide-eyed at them as they came in, before Paulina said "oh hey, you two! _Right on schedule!_ "


	18. Handclap

"Gru! Lucy!" Agnes called to them, as Edith groaned "ugh! What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to ask you the same thing." Lucy said with her arms crossed, before Gru added "you girls are coming home right now!"

"No, guys, wait!" Margo shouted back. "It's okay, you two... it's okay... Dru's letting us do this..."

"That's exactly why this _isn't_ okay, Margo!" Lucy interrupted, before Bratt called from his cell. "You can say that again!"

They ignored him, as Paulina said "so, you guys gonna wrap this up?"

"Yeah, just a sec..." Margo said. "Look guys... Dr Nefario showed us the family history. We're gonna be your legacy, Gru!"

"I don't _**want**_ you girls to be my legacy!" Gru snapped loudly. Margo looked shocked, saying "wait... b... but you..."

When Gru realised what he said, his eyes widened as he stuttered. "No. Margo. Wait, I didn't mean it like th..."

"Well, I think it's time I made my point!" Paulina suddenly interrupted as she wrapped an arm around Margo's neck, dragging her back with a blade to her neck as she said "Temmy, get the other two."

"NO! Girls!" Lucy cried out. "Stop this, P. This is between you and me!"

"What?!" the girls all said, as Edith said "Lucy, you know her?!"

"Yes she does!" Paulina snapped as she shoved them all back into her ship. "That's why I'm gonna _kill_ you all!"

Bratt looked to Vector, pointing to his wrist. Vector nodded silently, passing Bratt his watch as Paulina continued. She swiped Margo's electron detector, letting it lead her to the floor in front of her. As the watch drilled into it, Paulina pulled out the glowing green rock and put it in her pocket.

"Sorry you guys won't be able to see me take over the world!" she cackled as she reached into her jacket, pulling out a small device that she dropped into the hole. Tem turned on the screens on the ship, showing their hostages tied up.

Eduardo gasped, shouting _"Antonio! My son!"_ before Vector shouted _"oh God. Dad!"_ before Bratt cried out "oh no! CLIVE!"

Paulina backed into her ship, saying "hope you all enjoy the fireworks!" as it's door closed. Gru looked to the hole, realising what the device was. _**Beep... beep... beep...**_

"I'm not letting you kill our girls!" Lucy shouted as she darted towards the ship, unknowingly stepping closer to the explosion. "Lucy, no!"

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

* * *

Bratt looked around, seeing the fire moving slowly towards him. Everyone else in the room was frozen in mid-air. Bratt looked down and turned up the volume on his walkman, which was playing Fitz And The Tantrums' _Handclap_. After taking a brief moment to click his knuckles into place, he began to run.

 _Somebody save your soul 'cause you've been sinning in this city, I know_

Bratt raced around the platform, moving faster than even the droplets of water from the burst pipe. He opened the cells holding Vector, El Macho and the other prisoners, moving their static bodies to the very end of the prison away from the explosion. He quickly took a moment to remove Vector's pants and take out the small piranha gun to put in his own pocket.

 _I can make your hands clap_

 _Said I can make your hands clap_

He then went around the building again, grabbing every agent who was in the blast radius and carrying them to the same spot he had placed the prisoners. Noticing the closed window on the wall behind them. After tearing down the barriers, he grabbed each person one by one and threw their static bodies out the window, watching them float slowly through the air.

 _I can make your hands clap_

 _Said I can make your hands clap_

Bratt quickly went to every open cell, grabbing the blankets and a sewing kit from Da Vinci's office. After rapidly stitching the hundreds of blankets together, he ran out the window, tying it to either end of a tree outside and running back into the building. With every one else still flying out the window, he ran to Gru and Lucy and pulled them down from midair.

 _We could be screamin' till the sun comes out_

Grabbing the two and holding them under either armpit, Bratt dashed to the window, causing the wall to shatter open with his speed as the explosion finally erupted at full speed.

 _That I can make your hands clap_

He leaped out of the hole in the wall, effortlessly outrunning the flying chunks of burning debris as he raced down the mountainside. He grinned as he saw the hundreds of prisoners and agents still floating through the air in their static forms. Bratt skidded to a halt when he had finally reached the end of the island, dropping the couple as he admired the slowly-moving firework display engulfing the empty building behind him.

 _So can I get a handclap?_

He nonchalantly switched off the speed-force-watch as the velocity around him returned to normal. He didn't notice the single piece of debris flying down rapidly and shattering the walkman on his belt with an audible **_PSSSSSHHHHHhhhhhhh..._**

* * *

Gru and Lucy groaned as they crawled to their feet, looking up to the large tree to see the prisoners and agents that had landed without a scratch on the outstretched blanket Bratt had placed there.

"The... the explosion... what happened?..." Lucy said to Gru. "How did we?..."

"Say no more, Agent Wilde." Bratt boasted, draping either arm over Gru and Lucy's shoulders from behind as he said "your saviour... is _right_ here."

"What are we going to do, Lucy?" Gru said. "Paulina has all the stones. And she's going to kill the girls!"

"We're getting them back, _hombre_." Eduardo said stently, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his El Macho mask. "And my son."

"And my dad." Vector said, before Bratt added "and Clive! Face it, Gru. You need our help."

"No way, _Jose!_ " Da Vinci snapped. "You two can't trust these guys! There's gotta be a better way!"

Gru looked to Lucy, who nodded silently, before turning back to the trio of villains and saying "okay, guys. You've got a deal. Where are your weapons and suits kept?"


	19. Alright For Fighting

_**Paulina Painful's HQ**_

"Hey, let us out!" Edith snapped as Tem locked their transparent cell, trapping the girls behind the glass.

"I'd just like you girls to remember that I'm only doing this because I work here..." Tem answered as he typed in the final lock code and walked out the door, carrying Agnes' bag with him. He walked into the main room of the tower, where Paulina was sitting with the five stones.

"Right... the prisoners are all locked up..." he said. She nodded, saying "great... you took their weapons, right?"

"Yep. They're all in this bag." Tem said as he opened it. He looked inside, suddenly finding two small books back-to-back. "Hey, I remember this! My mum used to read this to me!"

"What is it?" Paulina asked, as Tem showed her the cover of the children's bedtime book: _**Sleepy Kittens**_.

"Ha, no way... I wonder what that must sound like when Gru reads it..." Paulina thought for a moment, before speaking in a voice that imitated Gru's. "Uh... _three leetle keetens drank their meelk..._ ha ha... must have been hilarious. What's the other one?"

"Huh... I don't think I've heard of this one... _**One Big Unicorn**_... hm... wonder who wro... ooh... Gru wrote this one..."

"Gru?! Here, give it to me..."

Tem passed her the book, as Paulina looked at the poorly-drawn unicorn on the front cover. "Hm... well, that's weird... guess a guy's gotta make money somehow... eh, whatever... just throw all that garbage out..."

"Even the weapons?"

"We don't need 'em..." Paulina said, cackling to herself as she finally snapped all of the stones together. "Now...for the moment we've all been waiting for..."

The stones glowed a bright green as violent sparks of electricity began shooting out of it. She placed it on the power core in the centre of the room, causing it to spin viscerally as the tower began to split into five pillars, the four outside pillars spreading outwards to form a square around their command tower. **_"HA HA HA HA! Works like a dream!"_**

* * *

As Tem brought the bag of weapons to the garbage disposal, he decided to open the One Big Unicorn book and, noticing that he seemed to have some time on his hands, began to read it. _"One big unicorn, strong and free, thought he was happy as he could be..."_

* * *

About a mile away, Gru's ship was flying at full speed, followed by Vector's pod ship, Bratt's speedboat and El Macho's magnet ship. Lucy noticed the structure in the distance, realising that it looked just like the sandcastle Paulina built when they were children. She sighed, saying "we're too late... she's put it all together..."

"The girls are still alive." Gru said confidently. "We're going to get in there and get them out."

He pressed the radio, saying "are you three ready for this?"

 _"Roger that!"_ Vector said, before El Macho added _"_ _Sí!"_ as Bratt said _"right on! Battle music!"_

* * *

 _"And now he knows, he could never part... from those three little kittens... that changed his heart..."_ a slightly misty-eyed Tem finished reading and closed the book, wiping his eyes a bit as he put it back in the bag. He sat reluctantly for a moment, before he heard Paulina's voice on his radio.

 _"Temmy! Temmy, come in!"_

"Uh... what is it?"

 _"They're here! Send out the sky drones!"_

* * *

Rock music blasted loudly out of Bratt's boom-box as the speedboat and the three ships headed straight towards the tower. _"We've got incoming!"_ Vector said through the radio as they noticed the cylinder drones heading out of the tower with their lasers and missiles pointed forwards. Bratt said _"you guys get to the tower. I'll deal with these flyers!"_

 _It's getting late, have you seen my mates?_

The three ships flew under the swarm of drones and landed on the front tower. Lucy and Gru grabbed their weapons and jumped out of the ship as the ground drones headed to them. Vector and El Macho watched Bratt in his speedboat as he spat some chewed gum out of his mouth and into the flying swarm. **_BOOOOOM!_**

 _Don't give us none of your aggravation_

Gru and Lucy stood back-to-back as the drones surrounded them. Vector and El Macho stood on either side of them, Vector pulling out his piranha gun and firing it.

 _ **BRAT-AT-AT-AT-AT-AT-AT!**_ went the bullets and blasts as they began shooting down and electrocuting the drones that were attacking them. Vector looked to his right to see more drones heading from the other direction.

 _Get about as oiled as a diesel train_

Bratt's speedboat suddenly shot out of the water and crashed into a crowd of the drones, before Bratt himself jumped out with a large bazooka that he fired at another group of them. **_Psssssssssssssss... BOOOOOOM!_**

 _Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo..._

* * *

"Right, come on!" Tem said as he opened the cells, setting the prisoners free. The girls were confused by this, as Margo said "why the change of heart?"

Tem smiled warmly as he passed her the two books, before pointing behind him as he said "your ships are this way!"

He then ran forward, leading Perkins, Clive, Antonio and the girls to the weaponry.

* * *

 _Saturday! Saturday! Saturday!_

Gru, Lucy, Vector, El Macho and Bratt stood back-to-back in a circle as they fought the drones that were attacking them. Gru noticed a large puddle of oil coming from the hole in Bratt's ship, not seeing the drones ahead aiming their guns at him. Bratt suddenly jumped in front of him, deploying a purple shield from his wrist gauntlet that deflected the bullets.

 _Saturday! Saturday! Saturday!_

Bratt turned to face Gru, who nodded before he walked forwards with the shield still deployed, keeping back the drones' bullets as Gru followed low behind him. Gru turned back to Lucy, saying "Lucy! I need your flamethrower!"

Lucy nodded as she threw it in his direction, only for one of the drones to fly in the way as it bounced off it's chest. As it flew down to the ground, El Macho tackled another drone and caught the flamethrower, kicking aside more of the drones as he threw it to Vector who threw it in Gru's direction.

A drone landed in front of him with it's blaster aimed, before Lucy fired a grappling gun as it's hook tore through the drone's chest, before latching on it's blaster as Lucy pulled it towards herself. She lifted it upwards, firing at the remaining sky drones as they fell from the sky and crashed into the ground drones around them.

 _Saturday! Saturday! Saturday!_

Bratt retracted the shield as Gru caught the flamethrower, firing it at the puddle of gasoline and wrapping up several of the drones in a burning inferno. As he admired his handiwork, Gru failed to notice one last drone a hundred yards behind him, shooting three grenades right in his direction.

 _Saturday! Saturday! Saturday!_

Gru turned and gasped as he saw them coming down, before Vector jumped in front of him and shot a squid out of his squid launcher, which stuck to all three grenades as it landed right in front of the drone. _**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The five stood in a circle again, dusting themselves off as they put their weapons away and looked at the fiery, rubble-covered mess that was all around them. "Well..." Bratt snarked. "I think that went pretty good, don't you guys?"

* * *

 ** _"UGH! DAMMIT!"_** Paulina slammed her fists on the desk as she watched the camera feed of the fight, before glancing at the screen to her left to see footage of the armoury.

* * *

"Right, come on." Tem said as they arrived at the armoury. "Get in your jets and get as far away from here as humanly possible."

 _"TEMMY!"_ Paulina's voice said through the drones that entered the room. _"What are you doing releasing my prisoners?!"_

"Paulina, I'm sorry to do this." Tem answered as he stood in front of the prisoners, pulling out his blaster and aiming it at the front droid. "But this is wrong..."

 ** _Pew! Pew! Pew!_** he shot down three of the five droids, the fourth knocking him back with a concussive blast as the fifth one stalked towards the rest of the group, Margo nervously standing at the front as everyone was backed into a corner.

 _"Say hi to Dr. Nefario for me..."_ Paulina grinned maliciously as she pressed a button on her control panel, prompting a laser to point out of the drone's head as it pointed directly at Margo. Before she could fire, Paulina's eyes widened as a figure stood between Margo and the droid, as ** _"Antonio Perez Located: Do Not Kill"_** flashed on the screen in red. _**"Oh, come on!"**_

 _This rainy day is temporary_  
 _The contrast is why we got 'em_  
 _'Cause sun shining through is just a cloud away way way way way way_

 _ **"Now!"** _Antonio snapped as he ducked, allowing Margo to grab a nearby blaster and shoot the drone straight through the chest, cutting off it's camera feed as Paulina furiously punched her computer screen.

As the fifth drone collapsed on the ground, Margo looked at Antonio in annoyance, the latter grinning as he said "are we cool now?"

 _ **SLAP!**_ "Ow!" he grunted as she swatted his face with the back of her hand. She chuckled, saying "it's a work in progress."

* * *

Paulina put on her goggles as she climbed into her miniature ship, clicking the middle button as the computer said _**"weapons fully charged. Ready for battle."**_

"Time we finish this... for good..."

* * *

Back in the armoury, Tem was still pulling apart the fourth drone while Clive, Antonio and Perkins got into one of the smaller ships as the girls all climbed into theirs, Agnes saying "come on! We have to help Gru and Lucy!"

"You're right!" Margo said as she put on her seatbelt and started up her ship. _**"Let's go!"**_


	20. Wreckage

_**"LUCY!"**_ Paulina shrieked through the microphone as her battle pod flew out of the tower and divebombed towards the group. _**VROOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

 _"Everybody get down!"_ Gru cried out as they all ducked, narrowly missing the spinning propellors on the pod. Lucy got to her feet again and aimed her lipstick taser at the ship as it flew in circles above her.

"This ends now, P!" Lucy said, Paulina answering _**"I couldn't agree more! I'm gonna blow you and your little suicide squad down there to pieces! I'll turn those pyjamas into a hunting trophy!"**_

"They are _not_ pyjamas!" Vector yelled furiously as he fired his piranha gun at the ship, the sharp-teethed fish latching onto the ship and biting into it. Paulina pressed a button on her control panel that sent an electrical surge over the ship's exterior, shocking the piranhas as they fell away.

 _ **"Time to blast Michael Jackson back to the eighties!"**_ she snapped as she unfurled several missiles and nose-dived towards Bratt, rapidly firing them as the ground in front of Bratt was torn and burnt. Bratt inflated some of his bubble gum, bursting it to create a blanket that covered the burning ground.

El Macho tore a large chunk of rock out of the ground, throwing it at Paulina's ship as the latter narrowly dodged each one. _**"Scissors cuts rock, El Macho!"**_ she snapped as the propellors launched from the ship, spinning like ninja stars as El Macho avoided the razor sharp blades. The five hid behind some of the rubble to avoid her missiles and bullets, Vector panting heavily as he said _"we need some air support right now!"_

"Yeah, but where from?" Gru said, before Bratt put his hand to his own ear. "Wait, you guys hear that?" he said as the sound of more propellers grew. _**VROOOOOOOOOOM!**_

 _ **"Girls?!"**_ Lucy called out loud as they noticed the three ships spiralling down from the tower, with Margo, Edith and Agnes piloting them. Paulina noticed them as well, snapping **_"no!"_** as she activated the machine guns on her panel. _**BRAT-AT-AT-AT-AT!**_

 _"Scatter!"_ Edith shouted into her radio, prompting the three ships to separate in different directions to avoid the gunfire. Paulina grunted furiously as Agnes and Edith's ships rammed hers back from either side, before looking at Margo's ship flying below hers and aiming her missiles at the tower.

"So, what do you guys think?" Margo snarked through the radio, as Lucy said _"I'd be a lot more impressed if you hadn't lied to us, young lady!"_

 _ **"Hey, specs!"**_ Paulina said mockingly as her ship hovered alongside Margo's. _**"You know, I really admire you for coming out here. Wanting to show Gru your sweet ride..."**_

 _"Margo! Don't listen to her!"_ Lucy said through the radio as Paulina continued with **_"I reckon it's important to look the part, especially for someone like you."_**

Paulina leaned her ship closer into Margo's, causing the latter to lose her concentration as she struggled to keep flying straight. Margo reached into her pocket and pulled out her blaster and aimed it at Paulina, before the latter said **_"we can't have Gru knowing what you and me already do: that you can dress up in spandex all you want, but deep down you'll never be anything more than that glasses-wearing brat from the orphanage."_**

Margo went wide-eyed as she said this, feeling a tear come down her cheek as she lowered the weapon. Paulina grinned maliciously, before saying ** _"enjoy the trip!"_** as she rammed the side of Margo's ship, causing it to land hard on the middle platform of the tower. Proud of her work, Paulina piloted her ship away from the wreckage to continue chasing Edith and Agnes' vehicles.

"The girls need help!" Lucy said worryingly, before El Macho said "we _all_ need help!"

 _ **"I couldn't agree more!"**_ a voice suddenly called down, prompting everyone on the ground to look up and see a large, silver ship with the Gru logo emblazoned on it.

 _"Dru!"_ Gru called to his brother, as Vector went wide-eyed and said _"wait, Gru... there's two of you?!"_

 _ **"Minions!"**_ Dru said through his microphone. _**"Deploy the pods! Give Agnes and Edith some air support!"**_

As thousands of pods shot out of the ship and began firing on Paulina's vessel, Margo coughed heavily as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the window of her ship.

 _"Margo? Margo!"_ Gru's voice called through the radio. Margo picked it up as she climbed out weakly, nearly breaking down as she said "I'm sorry, Gru... Lucy, I... I was so wrong to do this... I... I'm not the legacy you want me to be... I'm... I'm nobody..."

 _"You listen to me, Margo..."_ Gru said sternly. _"You're more of a villain and more of a Gru than I ever will be... bringing you girls into the family was the greatest thing I've ever done, as you've proven to me time and time again... and I've never been more proud of you than today..."_

"Really?" Margo said, grinning through her tears. _"Absolutely. Now go back out there and show her what a real villain can do!"_

"You got it, _Dad_..." Margo said determinedly as she hung up, quickly pressing the REBOOT button on the control panel to start up her ship again.

Back up in the sky, Paulina's missiles and gunfire was becoming too much even for the minions to handle, with many a ship tumbling down with the minion piloting it evacuating with a parachute. Paulina cackled as she shot down both Agnes and Edith's ships, saying _**"ha ha ha! You girls were out of your league the second you put on those costumes!"**_

 _ **"PAULINA!"**_ she went wide-eyed as she heard Margo's voice echoing from behind and going louder and louder. **_BAM!_**

Margo's propeller went into the back of Paulina's ship, shredding the back end clean off as it plummeted down sparking and burning. Paulina was shrieking wildly as she noticed her ship was heading straight towards the main building of the tower, struggling to get it back up as it hit the tower with a resounding _**BOOM!**_

 _ **"HA HA! YES!"**_ Lucy shrieked excitedly, Gru saying _"well done, Margo! Ha ha! That's my girl!"_

Margo was smiling widely, waving excitedly from the window of the jet as she landed it about a hundred yards from the group. Edith and Agnes landed next to the jet with their emergency parachutes, with Margo getting out of her jet to hug her sisters. _"Are you guys okay?"_

 _"Yeah, we're fi... **OH... MY... GOD!** "_ Edith went wide-eyed as she noticed the building start to collapse from Paulina's crash. As everyone ran back to avoid the falling debris, Lucy and Gru both went wide-eyed as the rubble and wreckage began to crumble down towards them, with everyone screaming as it fell on top of the pair and buried them under a hundred deep feet of rock. _**"NO!"**_


	21. Climax

When the dust cleared, everyone looked at the massive pile of rock, metal and brick. Tem and the freed hostages had arrived to see, and the girls pushed their way to the front, gasping as they saw the wreckage. _"No..."_ Edith said. _"No..."_

 _ **"Gru! Lucy!"**_ Margo called frantically as she searched around the rubble, tears staining her face as she was trying in vain to find them. _"Come on... come on, don't do this... don't do this..."_

As she searched, it took a moment for her to notice a figure standing on the rubble above her. Dru did, however, and shouted _**"Margo, look out!"**_

Margo looked up with wide eyes as the dirtied, messy-haired figure threw a fist straight into her face, cracking one of the lenses on Margo's glasses as she tumbled back down the rubble. "Oh no..." Edith said as Margo struggled to get up.

 _"You... you little brat... **you ruined everything!** "_ Paulina tore a long pipe of rebar out of the rubble beside her and snapped the end off, causing it to become jagged and sharp. She swung it at Margo, the latter narrowly ducking as it tore straight through a rock behind her. Paulina kicked Margo in the stomach, pinning her down as she raised the rebar.

"You've caused me enough trouble today... and you gotta pay for it!" Paulina said, preparing to run her through before she heard the rubble behind her.

 _ **"PAULINA! If you hurt my girls, you are in for a world of pain!"**_

Everyone looked up, Paulina being the only one not grinning as Gru got up from the rubble, reaching his hand up and helping Lucy out of the same spot. Lucy and Paulina glared at each other, the former being short of breath as she said "this is between us, P... leave Margo out of it..."

 _ **"Oh yeah... this ends now!"**_ Paulina shrieked as she reached for her belt, lashing out a long whip which sparkled with electricity.

 _YEE-HAH!_

Paulina pulled back the whip, lashing it in circle as Lucy ran towards her, the latter jumping over the sparkling wire to avoid being shocked.

 _Now, pretty ladies around the world_

She then swung the whip in Gru's direction, the latter just dodging it as it sliced through the chunk of rubble behind him. Lucy grabbed her flamethrower, only for it to be sliced in half by the whip.

 _Cuz they're 'bout to go down and you know just what to do_

Gru kicked Paulina back, causing the whip to fly out of her hands as it landed on the ground. He attempted to restrain her as Lucy aimed the freeze ray at Paulina, the latter grabbing the end and hoisting it up as the ice shot up. Lucy kept firing as they struggled.

 _Come on, pretty lady, tell me what's the word_

Paulina forced Gru off and threw the freeze ray on the floor as she pulled out a knife, Lucy only just dodging her swipe before kicking her back.

 _When you hear the call you've got to get it underway_

"Tem... I've got an idea!" Margo said, the latter nodding as he went to the main ship and prepared the amplifiers.

 _No matter where you say it, you know that you'll be heard_

Paulina threw a chunk of rubble at Gru, who ducked before it hit Lucy and knocked him down. Gru leapt over Paulina's head and sent a fist into her back. _**"GAH!"**_ She grunted as she swung her knife again, Gru narrowly ducking as he bent her elbow back, causing her to drop the knife and allowing him to kick it away.

 _ **"RRAAAAAGGGGHHH!"**_ Paulina yelled as she shoved Gru down and grabbed him by the leg, throwing him in Lucy's direction. Paulina then grabbed her whip, throwing it forwards to grab Gru's freeze ray and aim it at them. Lucy grabbed Paulina's arm before she could fire it, the two struggling to keep a hold of it as the whip fell onto the floor.

As they struggled, Paulina forced Lucy towards the edge of the rubble they stood on. _"This is it for you, Lucy!"_ she spat as she sent her fist into Lucy's stomach, catching her off guard as she pushed her closer to the edge.

 _"I don't **think** so!"_ Lucy answered back as she headbutted Paulina hard. Gru then picked up the whip and lashed it forwards, the wire slashing down Paulina's arm as she cried out. Lucy and Gru looked at each other and nodded, Paulina's eyes widening as she said _"oh crap..."_

 _Yeah!_

Gru threw the whip to the floor, knocking Paulina closer to the edge of the rubble. Lucy climbed on top of a rock as Gru continued to shove Paulina towards the edge. Gru and Lucy both leapt up and prepared to attack Paulina as she was down, only for the latter to spin-kick them both back with great force, causing them to land hard on the ground.

 ** _"It's over! Ha ha ha haa!"_** Paulina cackled as she picked the rebar out of the ground.

"Indeed it is, Paulina!" Tem suddenly shouted from behind her, prompting Paulina to turn wide-eyed as she saw the ship's amplifiers pointed directly at her. Margo, who had plugged her MP3 player into the amplifiers, stood holding it up as she said "how about some music to celebrate?"

 _"Why you little brat!"_ she snapped furiously as Margo switched on the music, prompting the soundwaves to blast Paulina off the edge, her clothes flying off as she went straight into the burst gum bubble that Bratt had put up earlier.

 ** _She's nothing like a GIRL YOU'VE EVER SEEN BEFORE_**

 ** _NOTHING YOU CAN COMPARE TO YOUR NEIGHBOURHOOD BORE_**

 ** _I'M TRYING TO FIND THE WORDS TO DESCRIBE THIS GIRL WITHOUT BEING DISRESPECTFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL..._**

The girls grinned confidently as Paulina was wrapped up in the gum, Tem switching off the amplifiers as they all stepped down from the ship. Exhausted from the fight, Gru lay down on the rubble, laughing weakly as he turned to Lucy and said "we... we did it, Lucy... it's over..."

"Yeah..." Lucy said, a subtle hint of sadness in her voice as she looked down to see Paulina on the ground, still struggling to escape from the gum.

Lucy sighed, slowly climbing down the pile of rocks to where Paulina was, the latter scoffing as she saw her.

"Wow... ten seconds I've been here and you're already back to gloat..." she snarked, still struggling to break out while still keeping her modesty. Lucy chuckled a bit, before Paulina said "you destroyed my palace... _again_. Just like how we met. It's almost poetic, in a way..."

"Well..." Lucy said calmly, feeling a small grin on her face. "I haven't apologised for this one yet."

"I guess n... wait, what?"

Lucy sighed again, saying "I'm sorry, P... I'm sorry for everything. The sandcastle. The AVL... everything, I, uh... I thought I was... I thought I was gonna help our friendship and, instead I... instead I ruined it... and I'm sorry."

Paulina sighed as she heard this, feeling a tear on her face as she said "well... I guess you... you were just doing the right thing, for us both... oh, boy, Loose, this... this was just as much my fault as it was yours..."

"P, I... I just wish we could forget all this. The rock. The villainy. Just go back to the way things were... the way they _should_ have been..."

Paulina sniffled a bit, saying "Lucy, do you... do you have _any_ idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that?"

 _"Seventeen years, three months and two days..."_ Lucy was sniffling as well as she said. Paulina nodded a bit, before saying "great... now, Agent Wilde... if you don't mind, I'd like you to cut me free from this bubble gum... so that I can give my best friend a hug, and tell her how damn sorry I am for everything I've done..."

 _"With pleasure, Miss Painful..."_

When Lucy had cut Paulina free, they both climbed back up the rock to the top of the rubble where Gru was, Paulina still wearing the bubble gum to cover herself. As they walked back down the hill to the others, Gru and Lucy both smiled as the girls ran towards them, Agnes shouting _**"Gru! Lucy!"**_

 _ **"Girls!"**_ they both shouted back as they ran towards them, the five all hugging each other tightly as the others watched on. Dru ran over to his family, saying "I still think you girls made some pretty good villains..."

"Dr Nefario would have been proud of you..." Gru said warmly, before Lucy said "he'd have been proud of us all..."

As the family came closer together, Paulina's eyes widened as Tem ran towards her, saying _"Temmy, oh my God! I'm so sorry for everything!"_

"I know, darling.. I am too." Tem said as they embraced tightly, before looking to everyone else. _**"So, who else feels like a group hug!?"**_

Everyone was laughing as Bratt, El Macho, Antonio, Vector, Mr Perkins and all of the minions joined the group hug that the Grus and the Painfuls had made, standing amongst the huge pile of ash and rubble that the wreckage and remains of the building and the ships had made.

After a while of this hugging, Gru looked at Lucy and the girls as he said "let's go home..."


	22. The End

**Gru Residence - That Night**

 ** _"Alright. Come on, just step this way... Careful, Agnes... Edith! No peeking!"_** Gru said, he and Lucy holding the girls' hands and pulling them into a room with all three of them wearing blindfolds.

 _"Ugh... Fine..."_ Edith groaned, as Margo chuckled. "So... what did you guys wanna show us?"

"Can we take these off yet?" Agnes asked, as Lucy said _"not right now, honey. It's a surprise."_

Dru was standing behind them, waiting a moment before saying _**"and, open up!"**_ as he pulled the blindfolds off of their eyes and allowed the girls to see the display in front of them.

 _ **Felonious Gru - Hall Of Fame**_

"What _is_ all this stuff?" Agnes asked as they looked around at all the memorabilia. Gru laughed, saying _"it's all my life's work... all my proudest achievements..."_

He walked to the table centre of the room, where there was a purple cloth covering something. He grabbed the corner of the cloth, saying _"but this... this is the greatest thing I have ever done..."_

The girls looked excitedly as he pulled it back, only for their faces to drop in confusion as it revealed a bunch of framed photos. The wedding photo was in the centre, with pictures of Nefario, Dru, Lucy and the girls scattered around it.

 _"It's you... all of you..."_ Gru said warmly as everyone was getting teary-eyed. _"This family... it's... it is the greatest thing I have ever done, and it's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me... and I love you all so much..."_

Margo was the first to run up to Gru and wrap her arms tightly around him, with Agnes, Edith, Lucy and Dru all joining the group hug one at a time.

* * *

About an hour later, the girls were all asleep in their beds, Gru and Lucy watching them proudly, lovingly. Lucy patted Gru on the back, saying "they're something special, huh?"

Gru nodded silently, feeling a happy tear on his cheek as he closed the bedroom door and he and Lucy went to bed.

 _ **CLICK!**_

As soon as the hallway lights went off, Margo chuckled as she got out of bed and turned on the bedroom light, putting her glasses back on as she looked to her sisters and said _"come on, let's go..."_

* * *

 ** _BANG! CLANG! BOOM!_**

 _"What's that noise! Lucy, I think someone's taking the ship!"_

Gru, Lucy and Dru ran out into the backyard, seeing Gru's ship flying up into the air. The girls were piloting it, wearing their villain suits and equipped with all of the weapons from Nefario's lab. **_"GIRLS!"_** Gru yelled, though the girls simply waved at them before turning the ship around and blasting off into the sky.

 _"Gru! What are we gonna do?!"_ Lucy asked frantically, as Gru answered "there's a spare ship in the lab. We've got to ge..."

 ** _"BIG BOSS!"_**

They all went wide-eyed as the minions all shoved past them and ran out into the street, following the direction ship was flying in and shouting after the girls. Lucy and Gru looked at each other, before looking at a grinning Dru as he shrugged and said _"well, somebody's got to keep up the family tradition..."_

* * *

"So... what do you think we should do first?" Margo scoffed as she set the ship on autopilot, before the radio on the control panel suddenly beeped. _"Uh... hello?"_

 _ **"Girls, this is a school night! Do you really have time for villainy?"**_

 _"Yeah. It's just boring English tomorrow..."_ Edith laughed. Gru and Lucy were both audibly laughing as she said this, before Agnes said _"besides... we thought we'd go for something simple tonight... like robbing a bank or something..."_

 ** _"Oh-ho! You girls are gonna be in so much trouble when we catch you!"_** Lucy laughed through the radio, Edith scoffing as she said _"yeah, well first you gotta catch us!"_

 _ **"An excellent point!"**_ Gru said before they cut off the radio.

 _"Well..."_ Margo said as they noticed the the miniature ship following them, looking at her sisters as she added _"I guess we found that family tradition I wanted..."_

 _ **BOOM!**_ They all chuckled mischievously as Margo boosted the ship's thrusters and flew off into the night, Gru and Lucy also laughing as they chased after their daughters.

* * *

 **DESPIC4BLE ME**


End file.
